Little Miss HeartBroken
by Sternenkindlein
Summary: Was wäre wenn ein einziger verzweifelter Moment dir all deinen Glauben an die wahre Liebe entreißt ...
1. Chapter 1

„_**Wer den festen Glauben an die Liebe besitzt …. Wird sein Ziel, bedingungslos zu lieben und geliebt zu werden, niemals aus den Augen verlieren."**_

**The Sky is crying / Der Himmel weint**

Flashback

„Mama, ein Junge im Kindergarten hat heute gesagt er liebt mich." Das kleine blonde Mädchen legte ihren Kopf auf die Oberschenkel ihrer Mutter. „So so, er liebt dich also. Das hat er gesagt?" , fragte die Mutter und lugte mit belustigten Blick zu ihrer Tochter herunter. „Ja glaub es mir. Das hat er. Ich habe ihm gesagt, das ich nicht weiß was das für ein Wort ist. Also liebt. Was heißt das Mama?" Mit großen Augen wartete sie ungeduldig auf die Antwort ihrer Mutter. „Weißt du das etwa auch nicht?" Die Mutter lächelte und strich ihrer Tochter sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, worauf diese zusammenzuckte. „Jemanden zu lieben, bedeutet ihn sehr gerne zu haben." Das kleine Mädchen rümpfte ihre Nase. „Aber ich habe meine Freundinnen auch sehr gerne, liebe ich die also auch?" „So kann man das jetzt nicht sagen." „Aber Mama, das hast du doch gerade so gesagt. Du bringst mich ganz durcheinander." Das Mädchen grinste fröhlich drein. Ihre Mutter seufzte tief. Die neugierigen Fragen ihrer kleinen Tochter brachten sie des öfteren an den Rand der Unwissenheit. Sie drängte das Mädchen sanft zur Seite und stand auf, um ihren Blick aus den großen Fenstern schweifen zu lassen. „Nicht auf diese Art und Weise zu lieben. Jemanden zu lieben, wirklich aufrichtig zu lieben bedeutet ihn mehr zu mögen als jeden anderen Menschen auf der Welt. Man ist bereit sein restliches Leben mit dieser Person zu verbringen. Seine Freiheit vermag man für diese eine besondere Person aufzugeben. Für immer." Das kleine Mädchen umfasste die Hand ihrer Mutter und beobachtete die vorbeiziehenden Wolken am Himmel. „Aber ich bin doch noch viel zu jung, um zu entscheiden mit wem ich mein Leben teilen möchte." „Genau meine Liebste, dieser Junge hat dich einfach nur gerne. Um zu lieben bist du noch zu jung mein Mädchen." Das kleine blonde Kind dachte nach. Dieses „lieben" schien wirklich etwas besonderes zu sein. „Wie merkt man das man jemanden liebt?" Ihre Mutter lächelte leise. „Es ist nicht zu beschreiben Minako. Es ist ein schönes Gefühl, zu schön um es in Worte zu pressen und zu beschreiben. Warte noch einige Jahre , dann wirst du es selbst erfahren." „Ist Liebe schön Mama?" Die Blicke der Mutter trafen auf die blauen Augen ihrer Tochter, die sie neugierig musterten. „Es ist nicht schön, es ist _wunderschön._"

Flashback Ende

Ein dumpfer Knall ließ sie zusammenzucken. „Pass doch mal auf.", ermahnte das Mädchen mit den pechschwarzen Haaren ihre Freundin. Diese war unsanft gegen sie gestoßen. „Es tut mir Leid, aber kannst du mir bitte mal sagen wo ich meine Arme sonst hin machen soll? Es ist rein zufällig ziemlich voll in der U-Bahn.", entgegnete das Mädchen, dessen blonde Haare durch zwei Zöpfe gebändigt wurden, leicht entnervt. Von ihren Freundinnen wurde sie liebevoll Bunny genannt.

Es war eindeutig die ungünstigste Uhrzeit des Tage um mit der U-Bahn zu fahren. „Wäre es nicht besser wir steigen an der nächsten Haltestelle aus und laufen dann zu dir?" , fragte Bunny. „Wenn du mir bitte verraten würdest wie wir uns durch die Menschenmassen durch drängeln?" , stellte ihre Freundin Rei fest. „Wir haben aber auch immer das Talent uns in die hinterste Ecke der U-Bahn drängen zu lassen." Beide schnauften zugleich. „Ich hab es." Bunny lächelte siegessicher. „Wir fragen einfach Makoto ob sie uns durchboxt. Sie ist doch so stark." Mit hastigen Blicken suchte sie ihre große Freundin. Doch trotz ihrer beachtlichen Größe erschien es als fast unlösbar sie unter den vielen, dicht aneinander gedrängten Menschen, ausfindig zu machen. „Da ist sie ja!" Mit einem unbeachteten Ruck fuhr sie ihren Zeigefinger aus, ohne auf die möglichen Konsequenzen in einer vollen U-Bahn zu achten. Durch einen plötzlichen Ruck des Wagons bohrte sich der Finger des Mädchens in etwas doch sehr ungewöhnlich weiches. „Oh Verzeihung.", stieß Bunny hervor als sie zu bemerken schien, das sie ihren Finger in den Rücken ihres Vordermanns gestoßen hatte. Rei betrachtete diese Szene voller Belustigung, Bunny machte sich nur zu gerne zum absoluten Fettnäpfchen Jäger.. Das blonde Mädchen hingegen wollte vor Scham im Boden versinken. Es war zu allem Übel nicht nur ein Junge, der Opfer ihrer Schusselattacke wurde, sondern zu dem auch noch ein sehr attraktiver Junge. Das erkannte Bunny nur zu deutlich als sich der Junge zu ihr umdrehte. Wie gebahnt schien ihr Blick an seinen tiefblauen Augen fest zu hängen, was die ganze Angelegenheit nicht weniger peinlich werden ließ. Vielmehr warf sie die außergewöhnliche Faszination für diesen fremden Jungen zusehends aus der Bahn. Nur mit aller höchster Körperbeherrschung schien es dem Mädchen zu gelingen ihre immer schwerer werdende Kinnlade vorm herunter klappen zu bewahren. „Schon okay.", seine Stimme ließ sie aufhorchen. Diese hatte eine fast ebenbürtige betörende Wirkung auf sie wie sein unglaublich gutes Aussehen. „Bunny, wir müssen hier raus." , entgegnete Rei und packte ihre Freundin etwas unsanft am Arm. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss sie jetzt leider mitnehmen. Wir haben nämlich wesentlich wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als unsere Zeit mit irgendwelchen Flirtversuchen zu verschwenden." Und mit diesen Worten waren die Mädchen in der Menschenmenge verschwunden. Der Junge schüttelte belustigt seinen Kopf. „Schade das du jetzt schon mitnehmen musstest", dachte er. Doch seine Augen konnten das blonde Mädchen nicht mehr finden.

„Das hättest du aber auch ein wenig zärtlicher machen können.", murrte Bunny und rieb sich über ihren Unterarm. „Wer weiß ob ich dich dann überhaupt aus deiner Starre hätte lösen können." , grinste Rei belustigt während sie mit ihren Freundinnen die Straße entlang lief. „Wie meinst du das?" „Du schienst ziemlich fasziniert von diesem Junge gewesen zu sein, was man dir ja auch nicht übel nehmen könnte. Immerhin sah er wirklich verdammt gut aus.", stellte Makoto fest und richtete ihren Blick gen Himmel. „Na ja..." Bei dem Gedanken an diesen Jungen schlug das Herz des blonden Mädchens zunehmend schneller. „Wir sollten uns lieber auf das Lernen konzentrieren.", tadelte das vierte der Mädchen im Bund. Diese ernsten Worte ließen jegliche Tagträume von Bunny wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen.„Ach Ami, wir sind noch nicht bei Rei angekommen, das bedeutet unsere Lernzeit hat noch nicht offiziell begonnen.", schmunzelte Makoto. Sie betrachtete ihre Freundin von der Seite, sie war die einzige Person die gleichzeitig vertieft lesen aber auch laufen konnte. Und das noch geradeaus und ohne irgendwo gegen zu rennen. Jedenfalls kam Makoto keine andere Person in den Sinn, die dies ebenfalls konnte. „Wie dem auch sei. Hauptsache du verfällst diesem Jungen nicht auch so schnell wie unsere Minako, die dafür bekanntlich ein enorm ausgeprägtes Talent besitzt.", scherzte Rei. Die Mädchen wurden plötzlich still und liefen ein paar Momente schweigend neben einander her. „Diesmal wird bestimmt alles gut für sie.", dachte Bunny leise.

Es war bereits das vierte Mal innerhalb einer Minute das ihr Blick nervös auf die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk fiel. Die Menschen vor dem Kino säumten sich, sicher würde die Vorstellung bald beginnen. Und wenn er sich noch mehr verspäten würde,würden sie diese mit großer Sicherheit verpassen. Das Mädchen beobachtete die vorbei ziehenden Menschen, die verliebten Pärchen wie sie Arm in Arm gingen. Minako verspürte die zunehmende Eifersucht auf dieses ungetrübte Glück ihrer scheinbar besser gesegneten Mitmenschen. Die Liebe meinte es eben nicht gut mit ihr. Sie meinte es _nie_ gut mit ihr. Und auch das Wetter schien es nicht gut mit Minako zu meinen. Dichte Wolken drängten sich vor die Sonne, wahrscheinlich würde es bald beginnen zu regnen. Der Himmel begann zu weinen … Als ob er, so grau und dicht behangen, ihr ein wenig Trost zu spenden versuchte.

Zügig suchte sie sich Schutz unter einem großen Baum und sie hoffte inständig das es bald soweit sein würde. Das es dieses eine Mal gut werden würde.

Wieder ein hastiger Blick auf die Uhr.

Mittlerweile waren es fast 20 Minuten die _er_ sie warten ließ. 20 lange Minuten, die Minako immer mehr traurige Gewissheit gaben, das sie heute wohl auch kein Glück haben würde. _Wie schon so oft._

Doch da war sie plötzlich …. _seine _Stimme. Endlich, er war doch gekommen. Er hatte sie nicht, wie die anderen Jungs, sitzen gelassen. Nein, er war also doch anders als die Anderen. Benommen von ihren unendlichen Glücksgefühlen drehte sie sich um, doch was sie dann erkennen musste zerbrach ihr das Herz. Der Anblick des gutaussehenden Mädchens in seinem Arm traf sie unverhofft und voller Wucht. Der stickige Kloß in ihrem Hals drohte ihr den Atem zu rauben, sie fühlte sich wie betäubt. Ihre zitternden Hände krallten sich in die Baumrinde, je länger sie diesen Anblick ertragen musste, desto mehr versagten ihre Beine. Langsam knickte sie zu Boden. Es machte ihr nichts das die Feuchtigkeit des Rasens durch ihre Hose zu dringen drohte, es machte ihr nichts aus das nun auch der Baum keinen Schutz mehr vor dem immer stärker werdenden Regen bat. Alles erschien sinnlos. Alles erschien unnötig. Ihre Welt lag dort vor ihr in Trümmern, ihr Herz war gebrochen. Nein, es war nicht gebrochen … Es war zu Stein geworden. Schwer und kalt._Er_ hatte das geschafft was Minako nie zu glauben hatte gewagt. Er hatte ihr den letzten Funken Hoffnung an die wahre Liebe genommen.

Misstrauisch blieb Bunny vor ihrem Haus stehen, deutlich stach das offene Zauntor hervor. Es war eher untypisch für ihre Eltern dieses Tor offen stehen zu lassen, dafür waren sie viel zu ängstlich und besorgt, das irgendwer in das Haus steigen könnte. Mit zaghaften Schritten ging sie durch das Tor, hinter ihr fiel es sachte in das Schloss. Bunny hielt einen Moment inne. Ein Hauch von frischem Regenduft lag in der Luft, es erschien fast alles ein wenig friedlich. Jedoch nur fast, denn ein ihr unbekanntes Geräusch erregte Bunnys sensible Aufmerksamkeit. Ihre schier unstillbare Neugier trieb sie näher an dieses Geräusch und je näher sie diesem kam, desto mehr zeichnete sich eine deutliche Silhouette ab. Ihr Herz klopfte spürbar bis zum Anschlag, doch als diese Silhouette ihr immer vertrauter erschien, hielt sie den Atem an. Ein kleines Häufchen Elend saß dort vor ihr auf der Eingangstreppe, vom Regen vollends durchnässt. _„Mina..."_, stieß Bunny erschrocken hervor.


	2. Chapter 2

„**I ask for information" / Nur eine kleine Auskunft**

Hastig zog sie die rosa Vorhänge ihres Zimmer vor die Fenster. Sie hatte Minako wortlos vom Boden hochgezogen, hatte sie ohne zu überlegen an sich gedrückt. Doch ihre Freundin blieb stumm. Auch jetzt saß das blonde Mädchen mit angeschwollenen roten Augen auf dem Bett, die Hände ruhig auf den Oberschenkeln ruhend. Bunny ließ ein paar Augenblicke vergehen ehe sie sich vorsichtig zu Minako setzte, obwohl sie nicht wirklich wusste wie sie mit dieser Situation umzugehen wusste. „Mina...Was ist passiert?", fragte sie leise und fuhr mit ihrer Hand sachte über Minakos Hand. Doch sie antwortete nicht. Sie schien Bunnys Frage gar nicht realisiert zu haben, zu sehr richtete sich der starre Blick des Mädchens an die Wand. Bunny legte ihren Kopf auf der Schulter ihrer Freundin auf um ihr ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit zu vermitteln. Und um sie somit Stückchen für Stückchen zum reden zu ermutigen. „Weißt du Bunny … Ich denke einfach die Liebe ist nicht mein Ding.", bemerkte Minako nach einiger Weile. Sie hatte die Hand ihrer Freundin nun fest umfasst, genoss ein wenig das Gefühl der Vertrautheit. „Es lief heute alles nicht so wie gedacht hm?", stellte Bunny fest, worauf Minako kurz sarkastisch auflachen musste. „So könnte man das sagen ja. Es lief schlechter als schlecht." „Er ist wohl nicht erschienen." „Na ja, so kann man das jetzt nicht sagen." Bunny machte große Augen und musterte sie neugierig. „Er ist schon erschienen, aber …." Minakos Stimme versagte, zu schmerzhaft war dieses Bild vor ihren Augen. Und dann brachte sie die Worte über ihre Lippen, die noch ein Stück tiefer in die Wunde hinein drückten. „Er war mit einem anderen Mädchen da." Es war ein leiser Hauch, kaum verständlich. „Mina...", mehr wagte Bunny nicht zu sagen. Zu erschüttert war sie über diese derartige Enttäuschung, die ihre Freundin mitten ins Herz getroffen hatte. Doch wie sehr sie dieser Schlag wirklich getroffen hatte, konnte Bunny wohl nur erahnen. „Es tut mir so leid." , es waren die Worte, mit denen sie verzweifelte versuchte ihre Freundin aufzufangen, doch dies erschien als fast unmögliche Aufgabe. „Warum gibt es die Liebe, wenn sie immer wieder so verdammt weh tun muss Bunny. Sag es mir bitte.", fragte Minako. „Ehrlich gesagt fällt es mir schwer dir diese Frage zu beantworten." „Vielleicht hat es mein Schicksal einfach nicht vorgesehen lieben zu dürfen und geliebt zu werden." Die Verzweiflung und Enttäuschung schrie förmlich aus ihren Worten, was Bunnys Herz zusammen zucken ließ. „Sag so etwas nicht, für keinen Menschen der Welt bleibt so etwas verwehrt, auch nicht für dich. Ganz besonders nicht für dich." „Aber warum muss ich dann immer und immer wieder gegen die Wand laufen?" Ein kurzer Augenblick des Schweigens machte sich breit. „Rede nicht so Minako. Gebe dich nicht auf, jeder Tiefschlag macht dich stärker." „Aber irgendwann hat man nicht mehr die Kraft stark zu sein Bunny." Der Blick in Minakos leeren Augen erschien Bunny als zu quälend um in länger ertragen zu können. Sie musste ihm ausweichen, konnte ihm nicht länger stand halten. „Nicht mal mehr ein Funken Kraft?", flüsterte sie leise. „Den hat er mir heute genommen." Es waren die letzten Worte, bevor Minakos leise begann zu weinen. Sie wollte und konnte ihre Schmerzen nicht verdrängen, wollte es aus sich raus schreien. Doch für laute Worte fühlte sie sich zu schwach.

Es verging eine gefühlte Ewigkeit in der Bunny es nicht zu wagen versuchte, ihre Freundin loszulassen. Das Mädchen mit den zwei Zöpfen schwieg geduldig. „Möchtest du heute Nacht hier bleiben?", fragte sie mit Bedacht. Und ein kaum wahrnehmbare Nicken in ihren Armen gab ihr wenig später die Bestätigung auf ihre eben gestellte Frage.

„Ich bin dafür das ich dieses Zimmer hier bekommen." Der Junge rannte begeistert zu den breiten Fenstern und ließ seinen Blick über die beleuchten Dächer der Stadt schweifen. „Warum sollte dieses Zimmer ausgerechnet dir gehören Seiya?" „Yaten, verstehst du nicht? Ich bin älter als du, ich denke das sollte als Antwort ausreichen." Der Schwarzhaarige wandte seinen Blick vom Fenster ab und musterte seinen Bruder, der an der Wand lehnte. „Aber du bist nicht der Älteste, also müsste dieses Zimmer rein theoretisch Taiki gehören.", entgegnete sein Bruder gleichgültig. Seiya winkte unbeeindruckt mit seiner Hand ab. „Ach wozu braucht er so ein großes Zimmer?" „Gegenfrage, wozu brauchst du es?" Seiya musste schmunzeln. „Ich brauch es eben." „Brauchst du es eher für dich oder für deine übermäßigen Mädchenbesuche?" Eine typischere Frage hätte Yaten jetzt nicht stellen können, es war offensichtlich das er den lockeren und oft leichtsinnigen Lebensstil seines großen Bruders nicht sonderlich anerkannte. Dazu waren sie schier zu unähnlich. Yaten machte sich nicht viel aus, wie er es immer so wunderschön sagte „dieses dämliche Geschwätz um die Mädchen und um die Liebe". Sein schwarzhaariger Bruder hatte dagegen einen sehr ausgeprägten Hang zum weiblichen Geschlecht und war sich seiner Wirkung und seiner Ausstrahlung deutlich bewusst. Die beiden Brüder erschienen auf den ersten Anblick schier zu ungleich, das man auf den Gedanken kommen könnte, sie wären verwandt.

„Ihr wollt mir doch jetzt nicht im ernst erklären, das ihr darüber diskutiert, wer dieses Zimmer bekommen soll." Taiki, der älteste der drei Brüder, trat in den Raum und musterte die zwei Jungs tadelnd. „Eigentlich diskutieren wir gar nicht, Yaten muss es mir einfach nur überlassen. Dann haben wir das Problem gelöst." Taiki seufzte und schüttelte leicht erschüttert den Kopf. An peinlichen Benehmen konnte seine Brüder wohl so leicht niemand übertreffen. Yaten hingegen seufzte leicht angesäuert und kehrte den anderen Beiden den Rücken zu. „Was hat er denn?", fragte Taiki verdutzt und blickte ihm für einige Momente hinterher. „Er hat gemerkt das es sich nicht lohnt mit mir zu diskutieren. Und hat sich soeben kampflos davon begeben.", grinste Seiya triumphierend. „Na ja, es hält ja auch niemand aus, länger als fünf Minuten mit dir zu diskutieren.", entgegnete Taiki beiläufig und beäugte das neu gewonnen Reich seines jüngeren Bruders. „Willst du mir damit jetzt vielleicht etwas sagen?" Argwöhnisch blinzelte er Taiki an. „Du redest doch wirklich jeden in Grund und Boden, da verliert man eben schnell die Lust und gibt lieber freiwillig auf." „Das ist jahrelanges Training.", witzelte Seiya. „Ich glaube du diskutierst gerne seit du ein Kind bist. Ich denke nicht das da irgendwelche Art von Training dahinter stecken kann." „Ich hab es eben drauf." „Mit deinen Höhenflügen lasse ich dich jetzt lieber allein.", grinste der Ältere und ließ seinen Bruder allein zurück.

Vorsichtig öffnete er das große Fenster und verspürte sogleich den leichten Wind, der sein Zimmer durchstreifte. Er betrachtete die vor sich auftürmenden Häuser die von tausenden Lichtern erhellt wurden, doch es wirkte trotz alle dem ein wenig … friedlich hier. Die Geräusche der unter ihm liegenden Fußgängerzone erschienen ihm fast als etwas beruhigendes. Er fühlte sich wohl in dieser Stadt, endlich angekommen. Er lächelte, bevor er das Fenster vorsichtig wieder zufallen ließ. „Ja, ich denke hier wird es gut werden."

Krampfhaft ballte sich ihre Hand zu einer Faust, der Anblick von ihm und seine bloße Anwesenheit drohten sie um den Verstand zu bringen. Seit sie heute morgen bei Bunny aufgewacht war, überkam sie immer wieder dieses ungute Gefühl. Und je näher sie sich der Schule näherten und sie wusste, das sie sich diesem Anblick nicht entziehen konnte, desto bitterer wurde der Beigeschmack dieses Gefühls.

Und scheinbar ohne jegliche Vorwarnung traf sie im Treppenflur auf seine glasklaren Augen, welche Minako fast mit etwas Ehrfurcht musterten. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn beschimpfen, wollte sein gestriges Fehlverhalten mit einer Ohrfeige bestrafen. Doch Minako fühlte sich gelähmt, sie verspürte nur noch den leichten Druck der von Bunnys Hand aus ging, welche sie ein Stück nach hinten zog. „Lass uns gehen Minako.", flüsterte ihre Freundin leise und warf Takumi einen wütenden Blick zu. Zu angewidert war sie von seinem unverantwortlichen und verletzenden Verhalten gegenüber Minako. „Ich...", setzte der Junge an, doch abrupt stoppte er seine Worte. „Halt bitte einfach deinen Mund.", zischte das blonde Mädchen ihm gegenüber während sie standhaft den Blickkontakt aufrecht erhielt. „Und versuch dich jetzt ja nicht zu entschuldigen. Halt einfach deinen Mund und lass mich verdammt nochmal in Ruhe." Bunny bemerkte wie die Stimme der Blondine lauter wurde und sie drückte ihre Hand, um sie zu beruhigen. „Ich denke es reicht Mina, so viel Aufmerksamkeit hat er sich gar nicht verdient." Und mit diesen Worten beendeten die beiden Mädchen dieses Aufeinandertreffen.

Und nun stand sie hier, allein mit ihrer Wut und ihrer Verzweiflung. „Idiot.", stieß sie hervor und schmetterte den weißen Ball gegen die Wand. Sportliche Betätigung erschien Minako als einzig sinnvoller Gedanke diesen Tag zu überstehen. Behutsam blickte sie sich um, sie war vollkommen allein in der Turnhalle. Schnell hob sie den Ball vor ihren Beinen auf und hielt kurz inne. Sie atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch ehe sie zum schmettern ansetzte. „Du Vollidiot! Verdammt!", schrie sie. Sie schrie diese Worte aus ihrer Seele hinaus und vernahm wenige Zehntelsekunden später das laute Knallen des gegen die Wand schmetternden Ball. Und auf einmal drang ein plötzlicher Zuck durch ihren Körper, sie verspürte die Anwesenheit einer Person. „Da hat aber jemand scheinbar sehr viel Wut im Bauch." Erschrocken weitete die Blondine ihre Augen. Obwohl ihr diese Stimme unbekannt war, erschien sie ihr doch so eindringlich, das sie sich ihrem Klang nicht entziehen konnte. Sie vernahm die immer näher kommenden Schritte, doch Minako wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen, um dieser Stimme ein eindeutiges Gesicht verleihen zu können. Ihr Blick ging geradewegs gegen die Wand. „Mir war es nicht bekannt, das Volleyball als Antiaggressionstraining sinnvoll angewendet werden kann." Amüsiert musterte der Junge das weibliche Geschöpf, welches immer noch regungslos und ohne jeglichen Anzeichens einer Reaktion dort vor ihm stand. Ihre Sprachlosigkeit verwunderte ihn zunehmend. Scheinbar war sie nicht gerade sehr erfreut darüber gewesen, das er in ihre „Frustrationstherapie" hinein geraten war. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Okay, du kannst sofort weiter fluchen. Ich wollte nur eine kleine Auskunft von dir." „Von mir?" Über ihre plötzliche Reaktionsschnelligkeit erschrak er ein wenig. „Wobei sollte ich dir eine Auskunft geben können?", fragte sie, während sie ihn leicht verdutzt anschaute. Minako versuchte sich krampfhaft an dieses Gesicht zu erinnern, kramte in jeder hintersten Ecke ihrer Gedankenwelt, doch sie kannte diesen Jungen nicht. Sie hatte eindeutig noch niemals einen Jungen mit derartig … silbergrauen Haaren, welche sie im übrigen sehr faszinierten, hier an der Schule gesehen. Doch noch mehr als diesen verfiel sie augenblicklich der Farbe seiner Augen. _Hör auf Minako, kaum siehst du einen süßen Jungen...Okay, ich verbessere mich...Einen extrem geilen Typ, und schon verfällst du wieder in dein altes Muster. Du müsstest es ja mittlerweile begriffen haben, das Jungs totale Vollpfosten sein können._ Sie schluckte angestrengt. Nein, sie würde dem Charme dieses Jungen nicht verfallen. „Also kannst du mir jetzt helfen oder nicht?" , äußerte er sich genervt und verschränkte seine Hände hinter dem Kopf. _Okay mal davon abgesehen das es gerade doch etwas zweifelhaft ist, das dieser Typ das Wort Charme überhaupt schreiben kann. _Verwirrt über ihre eigenen Gedankengänge schüttelte Minako hastig ihren Kopf. „Es kommt darauf an, worüber du Auskunft verlangst?", fragte Minako. Es erschien ihr etwas skurril, aber dieses Gefühl, das dieses männliche Etwas dort zunehmend genervter von ihr wurde, gefiel ihr irgendwie. Ehrlich gesagt erfreute es sie sogar sehr. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Wer bist du eigentlich? Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen." Der Junge verdrehte die Augen. Er wusste nun warum er einen großen Bogen um das Thema Mädchen machte. „Yaten Kou. 17 Jahre. Ich bin neu an der Schule und will ins Volleyballteam. Reicht das aus?" „Ja das … du willst was?" Minako wiederholte schreckhaft nochmals in ihren Gedanken seine Worte und musste feststellen, das sie sich nicht verhört zu haben schien. „Ich habe erhofft das du mir da helfen könntest." „Ach, das hast du ja?" , grinste Minako vorsichtig. „Schon. Also raus mit der Sprache. Kannst du mir nun darüber Auskunft geben oder nicht?" , fragte er. Der doch sehr entnervte Unterton in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Sie ließ einen quälenden Moment der Stille vorbeiziehen, versuchte ihn mehr und mehr mit ihrem Verhalten zu provozieren. „Okay, okay. Wenn du unbedingt ins Team möchtest solltest du dich an den Trainer wenden. Ich als einfache Spielerin kann nicht einfach so entscheiden wer ins Team kommen kann und wer nicht. " , erbarmte sich Minako und gab Yaten die gewünscht Auskunft. „Und wo finde ich den Trainer?" „Du wolltest nur eine Auskunft von mir. " , entgegnete die Blondine kess und warte gespannt auf eine Reaktion des Jungen. Dieser raufte sich angestrengt die Haare und ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „Wenn alle Mädchen in deinem Team so sind, werde ich mir mein Vorhaben möglicherweise überlegen müssen." Unendlich viele Stunden hatte er damit verbracht, um sich zu der Entscheidung durch zu ringen ins Volleyballteam seiner neuen Schule zu gehen. Weil er wusste, das der Kontakt mit Mädchen dort wohl eher unvermeidbar war. Und nun sollte es ein einziges, sehr nervenaufreibendes und vorlautes, Mädchen schaffen, ihm diese Entscheidung wieder aus der Hand zu reißen? „Zimmer 114." Yaten blickte das Mädchen verdutzt an. „Na das ist das Lehrerzimmer unseres Trainers. Bei ihm musst du dich erkundigen.", erklärte die Blondine leicht belustigt. „So und für diese einfache Auskunft hab ich jetzt so viel wertvolle Zeit meines Lebens mit dir verschwenden müssen?" Auch ohne mit ihm ausgehen zu müssen, bekam dieser Junge den unübersehbaren Stemple „Vollidiot" von Minako auf die Stirn gedrückt. „Gerade höflich bist du ja nicht, zukünftiger Teamkollege." , stellte sie spitz fest. „Ich zeige mich eben nur zu gerne von meiner besten Seite." _Um Himmels Willen, wie sieht dann wohl seine schlechteste Seite aus?_ „Sag mal, in welcher Klasse bist du eigentlich?" Gerade als er im in Begriff war die Halle zu verlassen, ließ ihre Frage ihn stoppen. „Ich denke nicht das dich das etwas angehen sollte." Minako zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Nein, aber du warst mir immerhin auch noch eine Auskunft schuldig. Von daher." Lässig glitten seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Hosen. „Wie dem auch sei. Jetzt kannst du gerne weiter fluchen." „Nein ich denke das habe ich nun nicht mehr nötig." , schmunzelte Minako und hob den Ball vor ihr auf. Nichts ahnend, was im Zusammenhang mit diesen Jungen namens Yaten noch alles auf sie zukommen würde.

...Und auch Bunny würde heute noch eine Begegnung der besonderes Art erleben.


	3. Chapter 3

So ihr Lieben, irgendwie entstand dieses Kapitel in einer Rekordzeit von 3 Stunden, fragt mich nicht wie ich das geschafft habe Öö)

Wahrscheinlich wollte ich euch einfach nicht so lang warten lassen, da ich in den nächsten Tagen nicht viel Zeit finden werde.

Danke im übrigen für eure Reviews und natürlich danke an alle Leser

Habt einen schönen Abend und viel Spaß beim Lesen -^-^-

Euer Sternenkindlein

**Let me call you sweetheart – Lass mich dich Schätzchen nennen**

„Dieser dämliche Shingo.", fluchte das blonde Mädchen. „Nur weil er zu dumm ist, an seine Sportsachen zu denken, darf sie Bunny jetzt wieder suchen." Frustriert plusterte sie ihre Wangen auf und trottete mit deutlich verlangsamten Gang zu den Umkleiden der Softballmannschaft. Seitdem ihr Bruder dort eingetreten war, schaffte er es wohl immer und immer wieder seine Schwester durch den doch sehr ausgeprägten Sinn der Vergesslichkeit welchen er besaß, zur Weißglut zu bringen.

Vorsichtig trat sie in die Umkleide ein und das erste was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte, war der angenehme Duft, welcher ihr in die Nase stieg. Und irgendetwas an diesem fast betörenden Geruch kam ihr bekannt vor, es erschien ihr fast so, als hätte sie ihn vor gar nicht alt zu langer Zeit schon mal vernommen. Und plötzlich erblickte sie auf der Bank dort hinten Shingos Tasche. Immer noch vollkommen angetan von dem Geruch trat sie behutsam näher in den Raum. Sie wollte Zeit gewinnen, Zeit diesen Duft noch länger wahrnehmen zu dürfen. „Hu...", das unerwartete Rauschen der Dusche ließ Bunny zusammenschrecken. War … dort etwa jemand in der Dusche? Ein Junge ? _Dumme Frage, rein zufällig bist du hier in der Männerkabine. _Getrieben von ihrer still unendlichen Neugier tapste das Mädchen in Richtung Duschkabine, sich deutlich bewusst welch unhöfliches Verhalten sie dort eben an den Tag legte. Immerhin nannte man so etwas eigentlich spannen. _Eigentlich._

Ihr Herz pochte bis zum Hals, ihr Puls fuhr in die Höhe. Bunny verspürte den warmen Dampf, welcher durch den leicht geöffneten Spalt der Duschtür auf ihr Gesicht traf. Doch für sie stand ohne Zweifel fest, das sie heraus finden musste, von wem dieser unendlich atemberaubende Duft ausging. Ihr pochendes Gewissen im Hinterkopf versuchte sie durch das unbändige Bedürfnis der Gewissheit zu ersticken, doch je mehr sie des Rätsels Lösung näherkam, desto lauter schrie es in ihrem Kopf. _Dämliches Gewissen! Alles musst du mir versauen. _Vertieft in ihrem innerlichen Kampf bemerkte sie erst spät, dass das Rauschen verstummt war. Erschrocken blickte sie auf, erkannte durch das Milchglasfenster die sich nähernde Person. Ohne irgendwelche großartigen Überlegungen anzustellen, stürzte sich Bunny zu Shingos Sporttasche um dieser peinlichen Situation möglichst unbeschadet und unentdeckt zu entkommen. Doch so wie sie sich das wünschte, hatte es das Schicksal nicht für sie vorgesehen.

„Darf ich fragen was du da machst?" Die männliche Stimme hinter ihr ließ das Blut in ihre Wangen schießen. Wo war jetzt bitteschön das Erdloch um darin vor Scham versinken zu können? Das sie ihre Neugierig auch immer in die unangenehmsten Situationen bringen musste? Scheinbar schien sie aber aus der Vielzahl ihrer Fettnäpfchen nicht zu lernen. Immer noch mit dem Rücken der ihr unbekannten Person, welche ja aller Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Junge sein musste, zugewandt kniff Bunny die Augen zusammen und hoffte so schnell wie möglich aus diesem bösen Traum zu erwachen. „Ich wollte nur die Tasche von meinem Bruder holen.", stammelte sie voller Röte im Gesicht. Der Junge räusperte sich. „Das ist aber meine Tasche. , entgegnete er ohne lange zu zögern. „Wie?" Bunny blickte stutzig auf die Tasche dort vor sich und erkannte nun auch ohne lange überlegen zu müssen, das es sich bei der Schuhgröße dieser Turnschuh eindeutig NIICHT um Shingos handelte. Schreckhaft ließ sie von der Tasche ab und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das durfte ja jetzt wohl nicht wahr sein... Hatte sie sich nun ganz umsonst blamiert? Seufzend ließ sie ihren Blondschopf hängen, doch auf einmal spürte sie dort etwas warmen und ungewohntes auf der Schulter. War das etwa... Aus dem Seitenwinkel erkannte Bunny nun Tatsache eine Hand, die ruhig auf ihrer Schulter weilte. Wie konnte es dieser Junge wagen sie einfach so, ohne zu fragen anzufassen? _Okay, er riecht gut. Er darf das. _Vollkommen durcheinander von ihrem eigenen Gedankenkonstrukt schüttelte sie entschlossen den Kopf. „Kennen wir uns nicht irgendwo her?", fragte der Junge plötzlich. Bunny hielt die Neugier nicht mehr aus. Langsam drehte sie sich um und wollte so eben die Verneinung dieser Frage formulieren, als ihr sämtliche Gesichtszüge entglitten. Diese blauen Augen … _Der Junge aus der Bahn letztens._ Wie ein Schlag traf sie diese Erkenntnis mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Er war ihrem Gesicht nun ganz nah. Sein Duft, welcher Bunny schon seit Betreten der Umkleide faszinierte und welchen sie nun besonders intensiv wahrnahm, schien sie beinahe zu betören. „Du bist doch das Mädchen aus der Bahn, oder?" Seine Stimme durchbrach die unangenehme Stile, doch es bedurfte etwas Zeit bis Bunny eine passende Antwort auf seine Frage formulieren konnte. „Ich denke schon ...", hauchte sie. Jede erdenkliche Person, die just in diesem Moment die Umkleide betreten würde, würde unschwer erkennen das Bunny dem Charme und dem Aussehen dieses Jungen ganz und gar verfallen war. „Also bist du das Mädchen? Ich hatte gehofft dich wieder zusehen." Verschmitzt grinste er die Blondine an. Er machte anscheinend nicht lange ein Geheimnis daraus, wie unsagbar hübsch und anziehend er Bunny fand. Ihre Gestalt bezauberte ihn. „Wenn du so lieb wärst..." Vorsichtig drückte er sie ein Stück zur Seite, um an seine Sporttasche zu gelangen. Etwas irritiert musterte Bunny den schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Und der Anblick der sich nun dort vor ihr auftat, ließ ihr Gesicht nochmals um einige Farbnuancen mehr erröten. Belustigt beäugte der Junge Bunny. „Es ist doch normal das man nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet aus der Dusche kommt.", entgegnete er gelassen und suchte seine Sachen zusammen. „Es tut mir Leid, ich sollte nicht einfach so ungefragt hier rein stapfen. Und bitte zieh dir etwas an." Bunnys Worte drohten sich bei nahe zu überschlagen. „Na deswegen wollte ich mir ja auch was anziehen." Gerade als er sich das Handtuch öffnen wollte weitete Bunny fassungslos ihre Augen. „Nein, warte. Lass es an, lass es an!" Hysterisch begann das Mädchen mit ihren Armen zu wedeln, um dem Jungen so deutlich zu vermitteln, sich hier nicht vollkommen vor ihr zu entblößen. „Ich denke es ist besser wenn ich jetzt gehe.", entgegnete Bunny. „Warum?" Seine blauen Augen sahen sie eindringlich an, so als ob er ihr zu wissen geben wollte, nicht zu gehen. „Weil … ja weil, ich doch noch die Tasche meines Bruders suchen musste.", stammelte die Blondine, während ihre Füße nervös hin und her tippelten. „Ich glaube der Coach hatte eine herrenlose Tasche gefunden und sie in das Büro des Direktors gebracht.", entgegnete der großgewachsene Junge, während er seine Tasche durchsuchte. Bunny beobachtete ihn verstohlen. Jedes kleinste Detail brachte ihr Herz nur noch schneller zum rasen. Die kleinen Wassertropfen, die seinen Oberkörper hinunter liefen, seine pechschwarzen Haare, die sanft in sein Gesicht fielen. All das drohte Bunny zunehmend um den Verstand zu bringen. _Du musst hier raus! Sonst tust du noch irgendwelche Sachen, die du später mehr als bereuen würdest. _Rücklings setzte sie vorsichtig einen Schritt nach dem anderen, entzog sich seinem Duft und seiner faszinierenden Aura immer mehr. „Verrätst du mir diesmal deinen Namen … ?" „Bunny." „Schätzchen." Die Blondine schien nicht zu verstehen. „Für hübsche Mädchen sollte man auch hübsche Spitznamen haben, findest du nicht?" Es gehörte normalerweise nicht zu Bunnys Wesen solche offensichtlichen Schmeicheleien über sich ergehen zu lassen, aber der eindringliche Blick dieser blauen Augen schien sie um sämtliche Worte zu berauben. „Ich bin übrigens Seiya. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder Schätzchen …." Und mit diesem Worten und einem letzten Blickkontakt verließ Bunny die Sportkabine. Und ihr Herz schien sich auch am etliche Minuten nach der Begegnung nicht zu beruhigen.

Mit einem dumpfen Knall ließ sie ihren Kopf auf die Schulbank knallen, Minakos Unlust auf den bevorstehenden Mathematikunterricht war voll kaum noch zu übersehen. „Mina?" Verschlafen richtete sie ihren Kopf auf und drehte sich zur ihrer Freundin Makoto. „Weißt du wo Bunny steckt? Der Unterricht fängt doch bald an.", stellte diese durch einen prüfenden Blick auf die Uhr fest. Minako zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern, die Unpünktlichkeit ihrer Freundin war ihr keinesfalls unbekannt. „Pünktlichkeit ist nicht gerade ihre Stärke weißt du doch." Grinsend betrachtete sie den leeren Platz neben sich. Wo sie wohl wieder steckt? „Ach da ist sie ja." , die erleichternden Worte ihrer braunhaarigen Freundin ließen Minakos Blick zur Tür schweifen. Doch irgendetwas schien mit Bunny nicht zu stimmen. Irgendetwas schien sogar sehr gewaltig nicht mit ihr zu stimmen. Das erkannte Minako spätestens nachdem sich ihre Freundin einfach so, ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung, auf ihren Platz gsetzte. „Ähm … Guten Morgen Bunny." Sie zeigte nicht mal den Ansatz einer Reaktion, was Minako nur noch mehr zu Kontaktversuchen animierte. Vorsichtig stupste sie ihre gedankenversunkene Freundin am Oberarm an. Erst einmal, dann zweimal, dann ein drittes Mal. Keine Reaktion. „Sinnlos. Du solltest versuchen sie zu bewerfen.", entgegnete Makoto belustigt. „Mit was soll ich sie bitte bewerfen, ohne ihr weh zu tun?", fragte Minako irritiert. „Hier." Makoto reichte ihr ein zerknülltest Blatt Papier, welches seinen Sinn dann auch ohne irgendwelche Missverständnisse zu erfüllen erschien. „Hey...", stieß Bunny hervor und hob das Papierbällchen, welches sie soeben am Kopf getroffen hatte, auf um es Minako wieder zu geben. „Warum beschießt ihr mich?", fragte sie mit einem doch sehr beleidigten Unterton. „Gegenfrage, warum ignorierst du uns?" , konterte Makoto. „Wieso ignoriert?" „Weil ich zufälliger weise ein paar doch sehr erfolglose Versuche unternommen habe mit dir Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber irgendwie warst du dafür zu abwesend, um diese wahrzunehmen. Sag mal Bunny... warum bist du eigentlich so rot im Gesicht?", stutzig neigte sich Minako ein wenig nach vorne und legte ihre Stirn an Bunnys. „Na ja, ein wenig wärmer, aber Fieber hast du auf jeden Fall nicht." „Du weißt doch wie anstrengend das Treppensteigen immer für mich ist." , winkte Bunny mit ihrer Hand ab. Belustigt stützte Makoto ihren Kopf auf der Hand auf : „Aber dir ist bewusste das wir uns hier in der ersten Etage befinden. Ich wusste nicht das man sich von zehn Stufen schon so sehr verausgaben kann." Nervös wich Bunny den misstrauischen Blicken der anderen Mädchen aus.

Doch von weiteren Fragen schien das blonde Mädchen verschont zu bleiben, denn der Lehrer betrat mit schnellen Schritten den Klassenraum und brauchte ein paar wenige Atemzüge ehe er zu seiner morgendlichen Ansprache ansetzte. „Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen, ich werde mich kurz fassen. Wir werden heute drei neue Schüler in unser Klasse begrüßen können." _Hat er da eben Schüler gesagt? Also redet er von männlichen Wesen? _Die Worte ihres Lehrers ließen Minako aufhorchen, was eher selten der Fall im Mathematikunterricht war. Aber unweigerlich musste das junge Mädchen an die vorige Situation in der Turnhalle zurück denken. Das dieser Junge in ihre Klasse kommen könnte, kam ihr bis zu diesem Augenblick nicht in den Sinn. Doch jetzt erschien ihr diese Tatsache als sehr wahrscheinlich. Nicht nur das dieser Yaten ihr den Kopf im Volleyballteam verdrehen würde, nein jetzt sollte er wohl möglich auch noch in ihre Klasse kommen und somit hatte sie nicht mal mehr ansatzweise die Möglichkeit ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. _Das Schicksal meint es heute mal wieder besonders gut mit dir. _Viel schlimmer konnte es ja gar nicht mehr werden. ( Anmerkung : Das konnte es sehr wohl, das war Minako zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur noch nicht unbedingt so bewusst ).

„Die drei Brüder Seiya, Yaten und Taiki werden ab heute eure Klasse besuchen. Ich denke nicht das es bei der Eingliederung in unsere Klasse irgendwelche Probleme geben wird.", entgegnete der Lehrer voller Zuversicht. _Hätten die sich nicht auf eine andere Klasse einigen können? _In Minakos Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Je öfter sie Yaten sehen müsste, desto größer würde die Wahrscheinlichkeit werden, sich prompt in zu verlieben. Und auf so etwas konnte sie im Moment eigentlich dankend verzichten. Wahrscheinlich sollte sie auf eine reine Mädchenschule wechseln, dann würden ihr solche Probleme wahrscheinlich erspart bleiben. _Über den Gedanken solltest du dringend mal nachdenken Mina. _

Die drei Jungs traten vor dir Klasse. Minako legte ihren Kopf begutachtend zur Seiten und musst sogleich grinsen. „Die haben sich aber schön der Größe nach aufgestellt.", flüstere Makoto von hinten und Minako stimmte ihr durch ein leichtes Nicken zu. Yaten schien der jüngste der drei Brüder zu sein und lustigerweise auch der einzige mit dieser außergewöhnlichen Haarfarbe. Eigentlich waren rein äußerlich überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeiten zu erkennen, wenn man jetzt mal von der Frisur absehen würde. Die war, wie es nur sehr unschwer zu erkennen war, bei allen drei Brüdern gleich. Minako konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals einen Jungen gesehen zu haben, der solch langes Haar besaß. Und nun, an nur einem Tag, begegneten ihr gleich drei Exemplaren dieser Sorte. Wenn sie jetzt nicht in einem Klassenraum voller Mitschüler gesessen hätte, hätte sie sich schon längst selbst über ihre Gedankengänge lustig gemacht. So aber blieb ihr nur die Möglichkeit für ein leises Schmunzeln.

Doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich plötzlich auf etwas anderes. Seiya, der mittlere der drei Brüder, konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr … _nein Moment mal _… In diesem Moment spürte sie auch schon Makotos Zeigefinger, die sie leicht am Rücken an stupste. „Sag mal, kann es sein das dieser Typ dort mit den schwarzen Haaren..." „Du meinst Seiya?", ergänzte Minako ihre Freundin leise. „Ja, genau der. Kann es sein , dass er ganz fasziniert von unser Bunny ist?" Die Köpfe beider Mädchen bewegten sich fast synchron in Bunnys Richtung. Minako lehnte sich noch etwas näher zu Makoto. „Na ja, aber diese Faszination scheint ja auch von beiden Seiten auszugehen." , stellte die Blondine amüsiert fest. „Merkst du was?" „Was?", entgegnete Makoto mit gespanntem Glanz in ihren Augen. „Ich denke das die Beiden sich bestimmt schon einmal begegnet sind, wohl möglich heute früh. Das mag Bunnys geistige Abwesenheit zu mindestens relativ plausibel erklären." „Da hast du vielleicht gar nicht so unrecht Mina. Aber ich werde den Gedanken nicht los, das ich diesen Typen schon mal irgendwo gesehen habe." „Im Zusammenhang mit Bunny?" , neugierig weitete Minako ihre blauen Augen. „Ich weiß nicht genau." „Versuch dich zu erinnern." Makoto dachte angestrengt nach, doch die zündende Erinnerung schien ihr nicht in den Sinn zu kommen. „Fräulein Aino, Fräulein Kino?" Die ermahnende Stimme des Lehrers unterbrach das Gespräch der beiden Freundinnen abrupt.

Die drei Jungs verteilten sich auf den freien Plätzen im Klassenraum, doch Minako ließ ein Gedanke nicht los. Was hatte das abwesende Verhalten ihrer Freundin Bunny mit diesem Seiya zu tun? Ganz egal, was es war, sie würde dem Geheimnis auf die Spur kommen.

Sie schnaufte schwer als sie endlich an ihrem Wohnhaus ankam. Die drückende Hitze, welche sich über der Stadt ausbreitetet, macht Minako zunehmend zu schaffen. Sie war unendlich froh gleich unter eine kalte Dusche springen zu können und sich somit auf die schönste Art abzukühlen. Alles was sie jetzt noch davon trennte, waren 30 Treppenstufen und eine Haustür. Und Kartons. _Kartons? _Mit leicht fassungslosen Blick begutachtete sie die zahlreichen Kartons, die sich direkt vor der Eingangstür ihrer Wohnung auftürmten. Minako hatte ja nichts gegen Umzüge einzuwenden, aber solche Berge von Kartons sollte man nicht unbedingt vor irgendwelchen fremden Haustüren lagern. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich den Kisten und beäugte die Aufschrift. _Vinyl_ stand dort in fein säuberlicher Schrift geschrieben. Doch daraus erübrigte sich immer noch nicht das Problem, wie um alles in der Welt sie nun in ihre Wohnung kommen sollte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Door to door with the Kou's / Der Tag an dem ich Mister Kratzbürste traf**

Minako wurde sich nach ein paar Minuten schweren Herzens bewusst ,das sich dieser Berg von Pappkartons vor ihren Augen wohl möglich nicht einfach so in Luft auflösen würde. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn dieser Plan so mir nichts dir nichts aufgegangen wäre. Und es schien sich zu Minakos Pech auch niemand großartig dafür zu interessieren, diese Kartons etwas beiseite zu stellen.

„Okay, dann musst du das jetzt eben selbst in die Hand nehmen.", seufzte die Blondine entnervt und begutachtete argwöhnisch die Kartons. „Gehen wir jetzt einfach mal ganz logisch vor.", versuchte sie sich Mut zuzusprechen und begann nun voller Bedacht einen Karton nach den anderen zur Seiten zu packen. Das sie damit möglicherweise die Nachbartür zufälliger Weise auch zustellen könnte, schien sie bei ihrem Vorhaben in keinster Weise zu beachten.

„So geschafft.", gab Minako nach gefühlten hundert mal 'Kartons von einem Ort zu einem anderen bewegen' zu und konnte sich nun endlich ihrer alltäglichen Schlüsselsuche zuwenden.

„Ich verstehe nicht was ihr gegen das Sofa hattet. Es war doch super bequem.", stellte Seiya verärgert fest und beäugte seine zwei Brüder. „Langsam glaube ich echt du bist farbenblind. Ich meine, hast du dir mal die Wandfarbe im Wohnzimmer angesehen?", entgegnete Yaten fassungslos über die Feststellung seines größeren Bruders. „Was hat das damit zu tun?" Taiki belächelte diese Aussage leise. „Na ja...Das Sofa mag zwar bequem sein. Aber ich glaube kaum das eine hellgrünen Wandfarbe und ein violettes Sofa zusammen passen." Der Älteste rümpfte seinen Nase bei dem Bild, welches sich vor seinen Augen spiegelte. Nein, unter einer harmonischen Möbelzusammenstellung malte er sich irgendwie etwas anderes aus. „Pah, ihr habt doch keine Ahnung.", motzte der Schwarzhaarige. „Wir haben wohl einfach besser bei der Farbenlehre aufgepasst. Das liegt ja wohl ganz klar auf der Hand. Tzz." Yaten fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch sein silbergraues Haar und lugte zu Seiya hinüber. „Dann war ich eben bei dem Thema Kreide holen. Zufrieden?" „Eines von zahlreichen Themen wo du das getan hast mein Lieber.", stellte Taiki fest, worauf nun auch der sonst so mürrische Yaten grinsen musste. „Und außerdem solltest du dir im klaren darüber sein, das viele weibliche Wesen sehr viel Wert auf die farbliche Gestaltung einer Wohnung setzen.", ergänzte der jüngste der drei Brüder. Seiya sah ihn verdutzt an. „Was hat das jetzt mit mir zu tun?" „Ganz einfach, du hast gerne Besuch von Mädels, richtig?" Der Schwarzhaarige konnte dieser Aussage nur ein Nicken beipflichten. „Und wenn dann diese Mädchen die Farbzusammenstellung des Wohnzimmers sehen, wäre das ein fetter Minuspunkt großer Bruder." , ergänzte Yaten seine Gedanken. „Dieser Gedanke wäre durchaus möglich.", stellte Taiki zustimmend fest. „Ach, ihr habt doch alle keine Ahnung. Nur weil ein Mädchen die Farbzusammenstellung unseres Wohnzimmers nicht mag, wird sie doch nicht gleich reiß aus vor mir nehmen. Immerhin...Hab ich wesentlich mehr zu bieten, da spielt mein farbiges Konzept des Wohnzimmers auch keine Rolle mehr.", gab Seiya selbstsicher zu. Amüsiert schüttelte Taiki seinen Kopf. „So viel Ego müsste eigentlich bestraft werden." „So viel Ego kann eigentlich gar kein Mensch haben. Das würde locker für uns alle drei reichen.", seufzte Yaten leicht entnervt. Doch Seiya zuckte nur uninteressiert mit seinen Achseln. „Glaubt mir, so viel Seiya-Ego würdet ihr gar nicht vertragen." „Lass mal, das wollen wir aber auch gar nicht haben. Behalte das mal schön für dich allein." , grinste Taiki und tätschelte dem Schwarzhaarigen die Schulter. „Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung was gut ist." „So viel Ego auf alle Fälle schon mal nicht." , murrte Yaten und kramte aus seiner Hosentasche den Hausschlüssel.

„Verdammt, warum musst du mitten im Weg stehen bleiben?", motze Yaten seinen Bruder an. Aufgrund seines kurzfristigen und unangekündigten Anhalten mitten auf dem Treppenflur, lief er im mit voller Wucht in die Fersen.

„Ähm...Seht ihr auch das selbe was ich sehe?", fragte Seiya verdutzt und begutachtete die gestapelten Kartons vor ihrer Wohnungstür im 1. Stockwerk. Taiki und Yaten lugten hinter seinem Rücken hervor und staunten ebenfalls nicht schlecht über dieses Werk ,was sich dort vor ihnen auftürmte. „Irgendwie stand das vorhin doch noch anders oder?", stellte ein immer noch sehr verwirrter Seiya fest und legte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Natürlich standen sie anders. Wir stellen uns doch die Kartons nicht vor unsere eigene Tür.", entgegnete Yaten genervt und drängte sich an seinem Bruder vorbei.

„Wie kann man so dumm sein und die Kartons vor eine Wohnungstür stellen?" Wütend ließ er seinen Blick unbewusst zur benachbarten Tür schwenken. „Aber eines muss man diesem jemand lassen, er kann Kartons scheinbar sehr gut stapeln.", stellte Taiki bewundernd fest. „Warum sah das bei uns nicht so gut aus?" Yaten warf seinem großen Bruder einen wütenden Blick zu. „Das interessiert doch hier niemanden, wie die gestapelt sind. Fakt ist, jemand hat ungefragt unsere Kartons angefasst. Da hätte sonst was passieren können." Seiya lehnte sich gelassen an das Treppengeländer. „Ach jetzt mach hier nicht so ein Aufstand Bruder. Was hätte da schon großartig kaputt gehen können?" Ohne noch mehr unnütze Worte verschwenden zu wollen, klopfte er energisch an der gegenüberliegenden Tür. Taiki legte leicht frustriert das Gesicht in seine Handflächen. Warum musste dieser Kerl auch immer gleich so aufbrausend werden? „Was bringt dir das jetzt? Ich meine, wir können doch auch einfach ein paar Kartons beiseite stellen und zack … schon kommen wir auch wieder in unsere Wohnung zurück. Ist doch alles gar kein Problem." Doch Seiyas Worte stießen bei seinem jüngeren Bruder auf taube Ohren. „Rede nicht so ein Unsinn. Wer auch immer das war..."

Doch augenblicklich blieben ihm seine verärgerten Worte im Hals stecken, als er auf den fragenden Blick zweier blauer Augen stieß, welche ihn mit voller und unerwarteter Wucht trafen.

Flashback

Wie sehr er doch die Mittagspausen auf dem Schulhof verfluchte. Missmutig warf er den anderen Kindern ein Blick zu. Mittlerweile hatte er sich daran gewöhnt allein auf dem Klettergerüst zu sitzen. Das fröhliche Lachen der Jungen und Mädchen hallte in seinen Ohren. Auch wenn er in der ersten Klasse war, stellte sich der kleine Yaten mit den silbergrauen Haaren oftmals die Frage, warum er keinerlei Ähnlichkeit zu seinen Brüdern feststellen konnte. Seiya zum Beispiel. Egal wo er auftauchte, es schien ihm immer eine ganze Schar Mädchen am Hinterteil zu kleben. Selbst die Lehrerin seiner Klasse äußerte sich schon oftmals sehr amüsiert über dieses Phänomen. Für Yaten erschien es eigentlich immer schon als sehr simpel, seinen schwarzhaarigen Bruder ausfindig zu machen. Man suche einfach nur eine Anhäufung weiblicher Wesen und zack … wusste man sofort wo sich Seiya auf dem Gelände der Schule befand. Yaten seufzte entrüstet. Und Taiki glänzte zwar nicht durch seine unglaubliche Anziehungskraft gegenüber Mädchen, aber dafür konnte er jede beliebige Person mit seinem unfassbaren Wissensschatz begeistern und war durchaus in der Lage, jede denkbare und logische Frage die man ihm stellte ohne größere Schwierigkeiten zu beantworten. Egal ob du ihn gefragt hast , warum der Himmel blau war und warum die Pflanzen grün waren. Für Taiki war dies alles klein Problem. Allein die Tatsache, das er eine Klasse mühelos überspringen konnte, faszinierte die meisten Schüler hier.

Seiya der Mädchenschwarm und Taiki der Musterschüler mit einem unglaublichen Allgemeinwissen. Und Yaten?

Er war einfach nur der jüngste der drei Kou Brüder, es gab kein besonderes Talent welches ihn auszeichnete. Es gab keine besondere Begabung, welche ihn beliebt machen konnte. Im Gegensatz zu seinen beiden Brüdern erschien ihm sein Leben manchmal als relativ bedeutungslos, eigentlich nahmen ihn die meisten Kinder hier an der Schule auch nicht so wirklich als einen der angesagten Kou Brüder wahr.

Sicher, es würde ihm eher unangenehm sein, in einem Kreis voller Mädchen zu stehen und uneingeschränkter Mittelpunkt zu sein, aber wenigstens ein Freund wollte er doch so gerne haben. Oder vielleicht sogar eine Freundin?

Enttäuscht ließ der Junge seine Schultern hängen. Warum war diese verdammte Hofpause nicht bald zu Ende? Dann könnte er sich wenigstens, anstatt hier pausenlos nachdenken zu müssen, auf seinen Platz in der hintersten Ecke des Klassenraumes zurückziehen.

„Hat man von hier oben eine tolle Aussicht?" Die zierliche Stimme ließ den Jungen aufhorchen. Es war eher ungewöhnlich und auch ziemlich selten das er von irgendjemand so vollkommen ohne ersehbaren Grund angesprochen wurde. Und urplötzlich spürte Yaten sein kleines Herz, welches aufgeregt und laut in seinem Oberkörper pochte. Vorsichtig setzte sich das braunhaarige Mädchen zu ihm auf das Gerüst, ihre Beine ließ es voller Freude in der Luft baumeln. Schüchtern lugte Yaten zu ihr rüber, doch sein ungewohnt rasanter Herzschlag schien sich bei ihrem Anblick nur sehr langsam zu erholen.

„Redest du nicht gerne mit Mädchen?", fragte sie direkt und löcherte den neben ihr sitzenden Jungen mit neugierigem Blicken. „Ich bin übrigens Akane. Wie heißt du?"

Von der ganzen Situation vollkommen überrascht und überfordert, lächelte der sechsjährige leicht verunsichert. „Ich bin Yaten. Yaten Kou." „Kou? Da gibt es doch noch zwei andere Jungs hier auf unser Schule die so heißen, oder?", fragte Akane verdutzt, nichts ahnend das sie durch diese Anspielung auf seine Brüder nur noch für mehr Verunsicherung bei ihm sorgte.

Und so war es eigentlich immer. Immer wenn der Erstklässler sich ein Herz fasste, seinen Schatten übersprang und sich neuen Kindern vorstellen wollte, richtete sich der Interessenhorizont seiner Mitschüler sofort auf Yatens zwei Geschwister. Genauso so. Und genau deswegen vermied er für gewöhnlich den Kontakt zu anderen Kindern, umging es meist geschickt, irgendwelche Informationen über sich preis zu geben. Für die meisten hier war der kleine Junge doch einfach nur der jüngste Anhängsel der drei Brüder, seinen Vornamen kannten nur wenige Kinder hier.

Vielleicht war das aber auch besser so, er würde doch ohnehin immer im Schatten seiner großen Brüder stehen.

„Sitzt du oft hier oben?" Die plötzliche Frage des Mädchens holte ihn aus seinem selbst zweifelnden Gedankengerüst. _Moment mal, fragt sie mich gar nicht über Seiya und Taiki aus? _Fast etwas beruhigt wagte es sich der kleine Junge nun endlich, Akane direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Die sanften braunen Locken, welche ihr zierliches Gesicht umspielten, tanzten leise im leichten Sommerwind und wenn man sie ganz genau betrachtete konnte man auch die feinen Sommersprossen auf ihren Wangen erkennen. Sie war ein süßes Mädchen. Ein wirklich sehr süßes Mädchen. Und dieser Moment war weiß Gott der Erste in seinem Leben, in dem Yaten so etwas ansatzweise von einem Mädchen dachte.

„Ich sitze gerne hier oben. Man kann von hier so viel tolle Sache beobachten.", stellte Yaten nach kurzer Bedenkzeit fest. Akane lächelte. „Das glaube ich dir. Aber dann kannst du doch gar nicht mit den anderen Kindern unten spielen?" , bemerkte das Mädchen sofort. Nervös begann er mit seinen Fingern zu spielen. Ehrlich gesagt, wusste Yaten auch nicht so wirklich , wie er auf diese eben gestellte Frage, welche durchaus sehr viel Wahrheitspotenzial beinhaltete, reagieren sollte. Das er die anderen Kindern mehr oder weniger doof fand, konnte er ihr ja jetzt nicht einfach so an den Kopf knallen. Yaten war sich sehr sicher darüber , nicht viel Ahnung von Mädchen zu haben, aber solch eine Aussage wäre nun wirklich alles andere als charmant.

Doch gerade als der Junge mit den silbergrauen Haaren zum Reden ansetzen wollte, kam Akane ihm zuvor.

„Aber manchmal will man eben einfach allein sein. Das habe ich von Mama und Papa gelernt.", erklärte sie fürsorglich und tätschelte Yaten ohne jegliche Berührungsängste die Schulter, worauf sein Körper kurzzeitig erstarrte.

„Aber hier die ganze Zeit zu sitzen finde ich jetzt auch nicht gerade spannend." , gab sie zu und seufzte gelangweilt. „Vielleicht können wir ja etwas zusammen spielen?" Gespannt musterte Akane den Jungen und wartete ungeduldig auf dessen Antwort. „Du … du willst mit mir spielen?", fragte Yaten verdutzt. Angestrengt versuchte er irgendeine trügerische Lücke in dieser ganzen Situation zu finden, die ihr Verhalten vielleicht ansatzweise erklären könnte, doch er fand sie nicht. „Willst du nun oder willst du nicht?", fragte das quirlige Mädchen, welches bereits aufgestanden war und entschlossen ihre Hände in die Hüften stemmte. Belustigt schüttelte Yaten seinen Kopf und folgte ihr wenige Augenblicke später auf den Spielplatz.

…...

Flashback Ende.

Unaufhörlich pochte Minakos Herz in der Brust. Ohne jeglichen Hintergedanken hatte sie die Tür geöffnet und plötzlich stand dort vor ihr, vollkommen unverhofft, dieser Junge namens _Yaten._ Sie wollte ihre Augen zusammen kneifen, hoffen das dies alles doch nur ein schlechter Traum gewesen war. Doch je mehr sie seinen angenehmen Duft wahrnahm, je länger sie seinem unendlich tiefen Blick verfiel, desto realer wurde diese ganze Situation für die Blondine.

„Kannst du mir mal verraten warum du die Kartons vor unserer Haustür abgestellt hast?" Diese verärgerten und relativ unsensiblen Worte aus seinem Mund, unterbrachen mit nur einem Mal Minakos Tragträumerei. Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben, doch unweigerlich fühlte sie sich zu diesem Jungen mit den silbergrauen Haaren hingezogen, ob sie es nun wollte oder nicht.

„Yaten, du weißt doch gar nicht, ob sie das überhaupt war." , entgegnete Taiki sachte und lächelte einer vollkommen perplexen Minako entgegen. Doch diese interessierte sich just in diesem Moment nur für einen entscheidenen Gedanken. _„Hat der da gerade 'unsere Haustür' gesagt?" _Sie wiederholte diese Worte in ihrem Kopf, und immer wieder blieb sie bei dem kleinen Wörtchen 'unsere' hängen. Das sollte doch nun nicht wirklich heißen, das die drei Jungs, welche heute neu in ihre Klasse gekommen waren, direkt neben ihr einziehen sollten? D – E – S – A – S – E – R! Ein plausibleres Wort fiel dem blonden Mädchen dazu nicht ein.

„Dann bist du wohl unsere neue Nachbarin.", stellte Seiya fest und reichte ihr mit einem freudigen Lächeln die Hand. Doch Minako war ganz und gar nicht nach Freude. Eigentlich war ihr mehr danach zu Mute, den drei Jungs die Tür vor der Nase zu zuhauen. Oder vielleicht sollte sie sich ganz und gar eine neue Wohnung suchen? Im Angesicht dieser eher ungewollten Tatsache, das ab heute drei männliche Wesen mit Minako direkt Tür an Tür wohnten, erschien dieser Lösungsweg verrückt. aber durchaus plausibel.

„Moment mal …." Seiya beäugte Minako interessiert und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Du gehst doch in unsere Klasse oder irre mich jetzt? Ich meine, es rennen ja eine Menge solcher hübschen Mädchen wie dich durch die Straßen, da kann man sich leicht mal irren." , lächelte er gekonnt und mit voller Überzeugung Minako für sich begeistern zu können. „_So ein dämlicher_ _Vollpfosten."_, dachte sich die Blondine und rümpfte ihre Nase.„Anstatt hier so dumme Frage zu stellen , könntest du bereits anfangen unsere Wohnungstür frei zu räumen. Das würde sich als sehr viel nützlicher erweisen als deine Sprüche." , stellte Yaten entnervt fest , während er seinem größeren Bruder einen unsanften Klaps auf dem Hinterkopf verpasste. „Minako richtig?" Die angesprochene blickte perplex zu Taiki. „Na er meint deinen Namen. Ist ja wohl nicht so schwer zu verstehen.", meinte Yaten kratzbürstig.

Doch mit solch einem Ton war er bei Minako wahrhaftig zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht an der richtigen Adresse.

„Entschuldigung Mister Kratzbürste. Bevor du hier so großkotzig mit mir herumnörgelst, frage dich lieber mal wo die Kartons denn vorher standen.", fauchte sie zurück, worauf Taiki leicht lächeln musste. Yaten gefiel es nämlich ganz und gar nicht wenn er so viel Kontra einstecken musste, und das auch noch von einem Mädchen. „Zufälligerweise standen die ganzen Kartons vorhin noch vor meiner Tür." Minako gestikulierte wild mit ihren Armen, so das Yaten beinahe unvorbereitet eine Hand ins Gesicht gepfeffert bekommen hätte. „Es reicht auch aus, wenn du es uns ohne den Einsatz deiner Arme erklärst.", entgegnete der Junge trocken, was Minako nur noch mehr auf die Palme brachte. „Ich wollte nur in meine Wohnung kommen und wenn davor nun mal Kartons stehen, müssen sie eben weg. Fertig, da beißt die Maus kein Faden ab. Ich hab jetzt auch keine Lust mich hier mit dir weiter herum zu streiten, denn ich weiß meine Zeit wesentlich sinnvoller zu verbringen." Lautstark ließ sie die Tür zu fallen und drängelte sich an einem doch sehr sprachlosen Yaten vorbei, ohne ihn dabei eines Blickes zu würdigen. Von Taiki hingegen verabschiedete sich das Mädchen mit einem freudigem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Doch noch im Treppenhaus wurde sie erneut aufgehalten.

„Wo gehst du hin?" , fragte Seiya, der neugierig aus der Wohnungstür in den Flur lugte. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das etwas angehen sollte." _Stalker? _„Triffst du dich mit deinen Freundinnen?" „Bist du taub oder so was in der Art? Ich wüsste auch nicht, was dich meine Antwort auf diese Frage angehen sollte." Misstrauisch zog Minako ihre Augenbraue hoch und wandte sich fragend Taiki zu. „Ist das etwa normal oder führt er vielleicht ein Tagebuch darüber, wo und mit wem seine Nachbarn weggehen?" Doch Yaten kam der Antwort seines Bruder zuvor. „Er ist einfach nur scharf auf deine blonde Freundin mit den zwei Zöpfen. Mehr nicht."

Minako konnte sich gerade so ein amüsiertes Lachen verkneifen. „Er steht auf Bunny?" Doch plötzlich hielt sie inne. _Moment mal … _Angestrengt dachte das blonde Mädchen nach und versuchte die einzelnen Puzzleteilchen in ihrem Kopf zu einem sinnvollen Bild zusammen zu legen. Die nachdenkliche Bunny heute morgen im Unterricht, die intensive Blickkontakte, welche die beiden ausgetauscht hatten... _Der scheint ja wirklich auf sie zu stehen. Und Bunny möglicherweise auch auf ihn? Auf so einen Macho könne sie doch unmöglich stehen? Dringender Gesprächsbedarf! _Und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, ließ Minako die drei Jungs verdutzt zurück. „Warum hatte sie es jetzt auf einmal so eilig?", entgegnete Seiya und kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf. „Wer weiß, vielleicht will sie ihre Freundin einfach nur vorwarnen.", grinste Taiki. „Wenn ich jetzt was zum werfen hätte ..." „Ja, ja Bruder, dann würdest du werfen. Da du jetzt aber nichts hast, konnte ich mir diesen Spruch ruhig mal erlauben. Findest du nicht?" , grinste der Braunhaarige.

„Es wäre ganz toll von euch, wenn ihr mir vielleicht mal beim Kisten tragen helfen könntet.", stellte Yaten mürrisch fest, während er nun schon die sechste Kiste allein in die Wohnung schleppte. Und auch die anderen beiden Jungs machten sich nun an die Arbeit, den Treppenflur möglichst schnell vom Karton-Chaos zu befreien.


	5. Chapter 5

'vorsichtig um die Ecke guck'

Guten Abend

Ich weiß gar nicht so recht wo ich anfangen soll Ö.ö Also ich möchte mich aufrichtig dafür entschuldigen, dass ich die Fortsetzung des letztens Kapitel so lange hinausgezögert habe -.-')

Trotzdem hoffe ich doch sehr euch mit dem neuen Chap eine kleine Freude bereiten zu können. Ich bedanke mich auf diesem Wege natürlich auch noch einmal an die fleißigen Leser & Reviewschreiblinge 3 Danke für eure Unterstützung!

Ich muss mir eingestehen, dass dieses Kapitel irgendwie ziemlich lang geworden ist – und dabei passiert dieses Mal eigentlich gar nichts aufregendes Ö.ö) Ich war einfach nur so gut in Schreiblaune XD

Mir ist im übrigen nach dem Schreiben des neuen Kapitels in den Sinn gekommen, dass diese Geschichte eigentlich auch den Titel „Little MisterHeartbroken" tragen können : D Ihr werdet gleich lesen warum.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen *-*) & ich hoffe, ihr habt ein wenig Freude dabei.

Sternenkindlein 3

**... And you have loved and lost / Wenn aus Freundschaft Liebe wird **

„Ich glaub es nicht." Seufzend ließ Rei ihren Blick auf die große Standuhr schweifen. Unverkennbar war der Minutenzeiger bereits weit über die verabredete Zeit geschlichen, Minako war also wie immer unpünktlich. Sehr zum Leidwesen ihrer Freundinnen, welche sich zur Organisation des diesjährigen Schulfestes bei Bunny verabredet hatten. „Du hast ihr doch aber hoffentlich auch Bescheid gesagt, oder?" Ami lugte erwartungsvoll zu ihrer blonden Freundin hinüber, welche genüsslich an ihrem Kakao nippte. „Aber natürlich habe ich das gemacht. Was denkt ihr denn von mir? Ich meinte doch gestern extra noch zu ihr 'Minako hör zu, wir treffen uns morgen Nachmittag um 16 Uhr bei mir' . Ja das hab ich ihr gesagt." Mit ruhigem Gewissen stellte sie ihre Tasse zurück auf den Holztisch, welcher bereits üppig mit Kuchenleckereien und Getränken bestückt war. „Und das hast du auch wirklich zu ihr gesagt, ja?", fragte Rei, wobei sie ihre Augenbrauen vielsagend hochzog. „Ihr wollt mich wohl für blöd verkaufen? Außerdem … ihr wisst doch, Minako hat es nicht so genau mit der Pünktlichkeit. Da kann ich ja wohl herzlich wenig dafür." „Ihr gleicht euch eben immer mehr an.", stelle Makoto belustigt fest. „Was soll das denn jetzt bitte heißen? Ich bin im Gegensatz zu ihr pünktlich.", entgegnete Bunny und blickte die Braunhaarige fassungslos an. „Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte … Wir sind hier zufällig bei dir Bunny. In deinem zu hause, ich weiß nicht wie es dir da möglich sein sollte, zu spät zu kommen." Leicht entnervt verdrehte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen die Augen.

Doch Bunnys Angriff zur Gegenaussage wurde durch das schrille Klingeln der Haustür unterbrochen.

„Mina?" Bunny mustere ihre vollkommen erschöpfte Freundin, welche sie schief anlächelte. „Es … Es tut … mir Leid." „Jetzt schnapp erst mal nach Luft.", grinste das Mädchen mit den zwei Zöpfen. „Ich … bin zu spät, oder?", japste Minako, immer noch nach Luft ringend . „Ja, wenn du die Uhr lesen könntest würdest du auch wissen, dass du zu spät bist." _Und wenn du wissen würdest, dass dieser komischer Seiya nach dir gefragt hat, würdest du dich bestimmt nicht mehr über mich lustig machen._ Minako holte ein letztes Mal tief Luft. „Es tut mir Leid." Bunny seufzte leicht entnervt. Sie konnte diesem Mädchen einfach nicht böse sein. Diese Feststellung hatte Bunny bereits in ihrer Kindheit getroffen und über all die Jahre schien sich diese Schwäche nicht ablegen zu wollen. Aber vielleicht hatte sie Minako einfach zu lieb gewonnen, um ihr für etwas böse zu sein.

Und jetzt, da nun auch die Letzte der fünf Freundinnen endlich anwesend war, konnten sie sich endlich voll und ganz auf die Organisation des Schulfestes konzentrieren.

„Ich bin stolz auf uns. Wir sind doch ziemlich weit gekommen, findet ihr nicht auch?" Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete Yaten seinen Bruder von der Seite. „Seiya, hast du keine Augen im Kopf?" Der Schwarzhaarige musterte ihn ungläubig. „Wie, was meinst du?" „Damit meine ich, dass wir fast eine verdammte Stunde meines wertvollen Lebens damit verschwendet haben, für dieses riesige Sofa einen einigermaßen geeignet Platz zu finden.", brachte Yaten seufzend hervor. Taiki neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Ich denke trotzdem das dieser Platz am Fenster viel besser für das Sofa geeignet wäre." Es war diese eine Aussage, die Yatens Nerven nur noch mehr in den Wahnsinn trieben. „Wisst ihr was? Macht euren Scheiß doch alleine. Ich habe nicht den geringsten Bock mehr darauf. Warum habe ich mir eigentlich keine eigene Wohnung genommen? Warum muss ich immer den einen dämlichen Fehler begehen, mit euch Volldeppen in eine Bude zu ziehen?" Der Junge raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare. Warum um Himmels Willen benahmen sich seine Brüder manchmal nur schlimmer als pubertierende Mädchen?

Doch dem Jungen blieb nicht länger Zeit, um über diese Feststellung nachdenken zu können. „Na ganz einfach, weil du uns so magst.", grinste Seiya ihn an und tätschelt freundschaftlich die Schulter seines jüngeren Bruders. Yaten, der sich jedoch noch gerade in seiner vollkommen abstrusen Gedankenwelt befand, schien mit der Aussage des Schwarzhaarigen nicht viel anfangen zu können. „Hab ich was im Gesicht oder warum schaust du mich so ungläubig an?", fragte dieser nach einem Augenblick der Stille verdutzt. „Ich … glaube ich sollte in mein Zimmer gehen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass dieser Tag mich heute nicht so wirklich mag." Und mit diesen Worten ließ er seine leicht irritierten Brüder im Wohnzimmer stehen.

„Was … was war das eben?" Seiya kratzte sich verwundert am Hinterkopf während Taiki nur mit den Schultern zucken konnte. Das Verhalten von Yaten offenbarte ihm doch immer wieder Rätsel. Rätsel, auf deren Lösungswege er wahrscheinlich nie kommen würde. Dazu waren seine Gedankengänge wohl einfach nicht ausgelegt. Manchmal, wenn Taiki für sich alleine war, überkam ihm oftmals die Frage, ob Yaten eigentlich selbst seine Gedankengänge stets und ständig nachvollziehen konnte. Wenn dies wirklich der Fall war, war er ein Genie. Eindeutig.

„Hey, redest du jetzt auch nicht mehr mit mir?" Erschrocken blickte der Braunhaarige in zwei blaue Augen, die erwartungsvoll auf eine Reaktion hin fieberten. „Es tut mir Leid Seiya. Ich musste nur gerade über etwas nachdenken.", gab Taiki zu und seufzte zufrieden. Es lag nun in seinen Händen und denen seines schwarzhaarigen Bruders, die unzähligen Kartons auszupacken.

Unzählige Kartons – mit ebenso unzähligen Gegenständen bepackt. Platten, Bücher, Bilder, Poster. _Memo : Denke bitte beim nächsten Umzug daran, vorher einen großen Müllcontainer anliefern zu lassen._

Doch Seiya schien diese ganze Karton – Auspacknummer nicht ganz so ernst zu nehmen. „Was machst du da?", fragte Taiki entrüstet, wobei er ganz genau wusste, wie sehr Seiyas Arbeitsmoral doch zu wünschen übrig ließ. „Sitzen. Sieht man doch.", entgegnete der Angesprochene trocken, während er krampfhaft zum erneuten Versuch ansetzte, einen der zahlreichen Kartons mit seinen Füßen näher zu sich heranzuziehen. Dies schien Taiki jedoch nicht weiter zu beachten. Viel mehr versuchte er seinem jüngeren Bruder deutlich zu machen, wie viel Arbeit noch vor den Beiden lag. „Hallo? Hast du dich mal um geschaut? Siehst du hier vielleicht irgendeinen Karton der schon geöffnet, geschweige denn ansatzweise ausgeräumt ist? Wie lange willst du noch in diesem Chaos verbringen?" „Was regst du dich so auf? Yaten ruht sich immerhin auch gerade aus, also – warum hab ich nicht die selben Rechte wie er?", fragte Seiya, dem es mittlerweile gelungen war den Karton in greifbare Nähe zu bekommen, trotzig. _Weil du zufälligerweise um Längen erträglicher und unkomplizierter bist als dein jüngerer Bruder es je sein wird. _„Das tut doch jetzt hier gar nichts zu Sache Seiya." Entnervt drückte der Braunhaarige die Fingerspitze des Zeigefingers gegen seine Stirn.

„Mach dich locker Taiki. Was hältst du denn davon, wenn wir uns jetzt erst einmal eine Runde ausruhen? Du setzt dich zu mir und wir schauen uns ein paar alte Fotos an." Seiya, der mittlerweile an die zehn Fotoalben aus dem Karton gekramt hatte, um diese fein säuberlich vor sich auf dem Boden stapeln zu können, grinste dem Braunhaarigen entgegen. Und dieser musste sich wohl oder übel eingestehen, dem Vorschlag seines jüngeren Bruders nichts Negatives entgegensetzen zu können – bis auf eventuelle Zeitverzögerungen, welche das Projekt 'Wir – räumen – unsere – Wohnung – ein' angingen.

Mit nachdenklicher Miene lauschten die Freundinnen Amis Vortrag und ihren Planungen für das anstehende Schulfest. „Und deshalb habe ich mich entschieden, uns für die Betreuung, Organisation und den Verkauf am Kuchenstand eingetragen." Das Mädchen mit den kurzen blauen Haaren hielt einen Moment inne, um die Reaktion der Anderen abzuwarten. „Kuchenstand?", entgegnete Rei nach einigen Augenblicken skeptisch. Ami nickte hastig. „Ich meine, wir hätten auch gerne die Sportspiele oder das Töpfern organisieren können. Aber irgendwie kam mir die Idee mit dem Verkauf von Kuchen doch sehr passend für uns vor.", erkläre das Mädchen, während sie sich zurück auf ihren Platz setzte und einmal kurz an ihrem Orangensaft nippte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein – Ich finde diese Idee fantastisch Ami." Makotos breites Lächeln zog sich von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Diese Entscheidung war goldrichtig meine Liebe." Begeistert nahm sie die Hände ihrer blauhaarigen Freundin und schüttelte sie gefühlte 10 Minuten lang, worauf diese leicht rosa anlief und verlegen zur Seite blickte. So viel Freude und Aufmerksam war ihr in den meisten Situation eher unangenehm. Auch wenn sie sich hier im Kreis ihrer liebsten Freundinnen befand.

„Also ich muss Makoto zustimmen. Eine hervorragende Idee von dir." Rei rümpfte bei Bunnys Worten verdächtig die Nase. „Du hoffst doch nur darauf, die übriggebliebenen Kuchenreste abstauben zu können." Bunny, welche ihre Wangen auf prustete, wandte ihren Blick sofort von ihrer Freundin ab. „So eine Gemeinheit Rei. Das ist wirklich nicht fair, mir so etwas derartig Böses zu unterstellen." „Oder du isst den ganzen Kuchen schon vorher auf, auch sehr gut möglich. Ich kann mich noch nicht entscheiden, welcher dieser beiden Varianten nun plausibler wäre." Bunny, die nun den Tränen nahe war, ließ ihren Kopf hängen und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht die Fassung und Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. „Mach dir nichts draus Bunny." Liebevoll umarmte Minako das zierliche Mädchen. „Du weißt doch, wie gerne Rei dich ärgert hm? Und sie meint das doch alles nicht so." , versuchte die Blondine mit Engelszungen ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. „Doch, sie meint das so!" Minako, welche angestrengt versuchte Bunny Schluchzen einigermaßen zu verstehen, warf Rei einen ernsten Blick zu. „Nein, sie meint es nicht so!", entgegnete die Blondine mit etwas mehr Druck in der Stimme , ohne dabei den direkten Augenkontakt zu der Schwarzhaarigen aufzugeben. Doch diese konnte nur resigniert grinsen und rückte nun dich zu Bunny heran. Auch wenn die beiden Mädchen noch so unterschiedlich waren und auch wenn Rei sämtliche Vorsätze zum Thema Geduld bei Bunnys Verhalten hinter sich ließ, mochte sie ihre Freundin doch sehr. Und sie würde lügen, wenn sie etwas anderes behaupten würde. „Natürlich meine ich das nicht ernst Bunny. Was wäre ich denn sonst für eine Freundin?" Sie stupste das Mädchen mit den zwei blonden Zöpfen liebevoll in die Seite.

„Da wir nun dieses Problem ja anscheinend gelöst hätten, gehen wir zum nächsten Punkt über." Ami blickte tadelnd zu ihren Freundinnen, welche jedoch ihren Beobachtungshorizont anscheinend schon wieder auf ganz andere Themen zu fokussieren schienen. „Du meinst das Problem der Kuchenauswahl? Da mache dir mal keine großen Gedanken drüber, dass lass mal ..." „Nein, das meine ich nicht Makoto." , unterbrach Ami ihre braunhaarige Freundin, welche sich inzwischen von ihren Händen lösen konnte. „Dann ist es das Problem der Dekoration oder? Darüber musst du dir …" Doch Ami setzte erneut an und fiel Makoto ins Wort. „Nein, es ist einfach die Tatsache, dass wir zu wenig Leute sind." „Wie? Du denkst also, dass fünf Mädchen wie wir nicht dazu in der Lage sind, einen einzigen Kuchenstand allein organisieren zu können?" , fragte Minako misstrauisch. Nun gut, es mochte zwar sein, dass es sich bei den Freundinnen nicht gerade um das zielsicherste und organisierte Team handeln konnte - aber einen Kuchenstand zu betreuen sollte wohl gerade noch in ihrem Erwartungshorizont liegen. Und das im übrigen noch mit der besten Kuchenbäckerin der Stadt an ihrer Seite , da konnte ja wohl unmöglich etwas schief gehen. Unauffällig ließ das blonde Mädchen ihren Blick zu Makoto schweifen. Es schien beinahe so, als würde sich diese in ihren Gedanken schon die wahnsinnigsten und buntesten Kuchenkreationen überlegen und ausmalen.

„Es geht hier nicht darum, dieses Kuchenbasar zu leiten. Es geht um die Arbeitsaufteilung , die ganze Organisation, den Kuchentransport. Und außerdem wäre es sinnvoll, zwei Verkaufstische aufzubauen. Ich meine, wir wollen ja möglichst viel Geld für den Ausbau der Schule zusammen bekommen. Alos rein logistisch gesehen brauchen wir einfach noch mehr Leute." Das zierliche Mädchen seufzte und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihren Handflächen ab. „Und - was willst du uns nun mit diesem aktuellen Standpunkt näherbringen. Ich meine du wärst nicht Ami, wenn du dir nicht schon längst etwas für dieses Problem ausgedacht hättest." , stellte Bunny fest, während sie gespannt zu ihrer Freundin hinüber lugte. „Sie hat bestimmt schon irgendwo freiwillige Helfer aufgetrieben.", grinste Rei. „Au ja, Leute die kostenlos für uns arbeiten. Diese Idee finde ich hervorragend. Sag schon, wer hat deiner Meinung nach dieses glückliche Los gezogen?" Gespannt weitete Minako ihre Augen, doch die Antwort , die sie auf diese Frage bekommen sollte, ließ das blonde Mädchen aus allen Wolken fallen.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen betrachtete Seiya das große Foto auf der letzten Seite des Albums. Es war im Vergleich zu den andere Bildern mindestens dreimal so groß und geziert von einer bunten Umrandung, welche, wie unschwer zu erkennen war, von einer wackligen Kinderhand in grellem Rot gezeichnet wurde.

„Wir waren schon eine verrückte Bande." Seiya, der das Bild wortlos betrachtete, konnte seinem Bruder nur mit einem leichten Nicken zustimmen. „Schau nur, wir ließen uns schon damals die Haare lang wachsen.", entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige amüsiert. „Das war der Plan unser Mutter, glaub mir.", stelle Taiki seufzend fest und fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger vorsichtig über das glatte Papier des Fotos. „Glaubst du , sie verfolgte den heimlichen und durchdachten Plan, uns zu Mädchen mutieren zu lassen?" Taiki, der sich zusammenreißen musste seinen Bruder für diese Feststellung nicht auszulachen, schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopfund blickte Seiya dann schief an : „Von wem hast du nur diese blühende Fantasie geerbt? Wenn ich unser Mutter von deiner Idee erzähle , wird sie darüber nicht sehr erfreut sein." „Du … wirst ihr doch nichts davon erzählen, oder?" Taiki wusste genau, wie viel Respekt Seiya vor seiner Mutter hatte und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, seinen kleinen Bruder noch ein wenig länger im Ungewissen tapsen zu lassen. „Natürlich werde ich es ihr – nicht sagen." Seiya atmete erleichtert auf. Immerhin war mit Mama Kou nicht gerade gut Kirschen essen, wenn man ihr irgendwelche absurden Unterstellungen zu der ungewöhnlichen Haarlänge ihrer Kinder entgegenbrachte.

Irgendwann hatten Seiya und seine Brüder sogar mal damit begonnen eine Strichliste darüber zu führen, wie oft sie in ihrer Kindheit mit Mädchen verwechselt wurden.

Wo war die eigentlich? Bei all dem Müll und all den unsinnigen Sachen, die sich überall in diesen Umzugskarton an finden ließen, musste doch auch diese Liste dabei sein. „Weißt du, ob wir die Liste noch haben?" , fragte Seiya ohne Vorwarnung und blickte seinen Bruder neugierig an. „Welche Liste?" _Weiß er etwa von der heimlichen Liste, welche Yaten und ich damals gemacht haben. Na ja … irgendwie mussten wir ja mal alle Mädchen, die bei uns zu hause zu Besuch waren, chronologisch dokumentieren. Verdammt, woher weiß er nur davon? _„Was für eine dumme Frage? Na DIE Strichliste eben. Wir wollten doch damals unbedingt herausfinden, wie viele Leute uns wegen unser ungewöhnlichen Haarlänge für Mädchen hielten – und haben daraufhin eine Liste angefertigt." „Ach die …!" _Glück gehabt Taiki. Zweite Memo an diesem heutigen Tag: Finde diese noch nicht entdeckte Liste und vernichte sie umgehend! _Der Braunhaarige seufzte erleichtert und begann zu überlegen. „Wenn wir irgendwann mal damit anfangen würden die Kartons auszuräumen, wäre es vielleicht auch möglich, diese besagte Strichliste ausfindig zu machen." Doch für Seiya waren die tadelnden Worte seines älteren Bruders gerade weniger interessiert, vielmehr schien er seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf das Fotoalbum, welches er noch immer aufgeklappt auf dem Schoss hielt, zu fixieren. „Was hast du?", fragte Taiki entgeistert und folgte dem Blick des Schwarzhaarigen. Nur selten bekamen die beiden Brüder ein Bild zu Gesicht, auf dem Yaten so offensichtlich lachte wie auf diesem. Und trotzdem stimmte sie dieses Bild, welches sie noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor mit großer Begeisterung angesehen hatten, nachdenklich.

„Glaubst du … dass er immer noch an _sie_ denkt?", entgegnete Seiya vorsichtig. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hoffe sehr für ihn, dass er es nicht mehr tut." Und wenn man genau hinschaute – erkannte man dort den aufkommenden Zorn in den Augen des Älteren, während er das braunhaarige Mädchen, welches auf diesem Foto dicht neben Yaten stand, betrachtete.

Er konnte das Zittern seines Herzens deutlich spüren. Es kam bei weitem nicht oft vor, dass sich Yaten von seinen Gefühlen so dermaßen übermannt fühlte. Es verging eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, ohne das der Junge irgendeine körperliche Regung zeigte. Er konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht davon abwenden. Von diesem kleinen, sauber zusammengefalteten Brief. Dieser Brief, welcher Yaten beim Ausräumen seiner Kisten in die Hände gefallen war. Dieser eine Brief, an dem tausenden Erinnerungen zu kleben schienen, Erinnerungen die Yaten am allerliebsten für immer verdrängen würde.

Doch er konnte diesem Versuch nicht widerstehen. Dem Versuch, erneut aufs Tiefste gedemütigt zu werden ….

Vorsichtig faltete er das Stück Papier in seinen Händen auseinander und begann zu lesen.

_Liebster Yaten, _

_Ich weiß nicht so wirklich, wie du auf diesen Brief reagieren wirst geschweige denn, ob du ihn überhaupt jemals lesen wirst. _

_Und mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass meine Worte dir das Herz brechen könnten, aber ich habe diese Schuld auf mich genommen. Ich möchte einfach nur ehrlich zu dir sein – und dir somit noch mehr Schmerzen ersparen. _

_Yaten … Es zeugt von sehr viel Mut, solch starke Gefühle wie du sie für mich empfindest, aussprechen zu können. Aber genau vor dieser Situation hatte ich mein Leben lang Angst. Ich hatte Angst davor , mit dem Gewissen leben zu müssen, die Liebe eines Menschen nicht erwidern zu können. _

_Und an diesem Punkt sind wir nun schmerzlich angekommen. Und auch wenn dein Herz so viel Hoffnung mit sich getragen hat, kann ich ihm diese Hoffnungen nicht erfüllen – auch wenn es dich zutiefst verletzten wird._

_Es tut mir Leid, aber auch wenn du mich liebst werde ich niemals solch derartige Gefühle für dich entwickeln können. Ich werde dich niemals lieben können … Yaten Kou. _

… _Jetzt sind wir wohl an dem Punkt angekommen, dass Band unser Freundschaft lösen zu müssen – denn eine Freundschaft , aufgebaut auf solch einer Basis , würde uns beide zerstören. Besonders dich … Ich will dir diesen Schmerz ersparen. Ich möchte dein Leiden so gerne lindern. Doch ich kann es nicht auf diese Art und Weise tun, wie es sich dein Herz so gerne wünscht. _

_Ich werde wegziehen Yaten. Weg aus dieser Stadt, weg aus deinem Leben. _

_Aber du sollst wissen, dass ich dich und unsere Freundschaft niemals vergessen werde, da du ein Teil meines Lebens bist und sein wirst. _

_Es tut mir Leid Yaten …. Ich hoffe, dass du mir irgendwann verzeihen kannst._

_In ewiger Freundschaft,_

_Deine Akane. _

Und auch noch heute, zwei Jahre nachdem er diesen Brief zum ersten Mal gelesen hatte und dabei zum ersten Mal dieses dumpfe Gefühl seines Herzens verspürte - war das Gefühl genau gleich. Nichts hatte sich geändert. _Nichts._ Und niemand konnte ihm diesen Schmerz nehmen. Kein Mensch auf dieser Erde, konnte ihm diese unendliche Last von seinen Schultern nehmen.

Und er war sich sicher, niemals mehr diese Gefühle für ein Mädchen empfinden zu können … denn immer noch war dort die Angst im Hinterkopf. Die Angst , abermals so sehr verletzt und verstoßen zu werden.

„Scheiße!" Mit den Tränen kämpfend , zerknüllte Yaten den Brief und warf ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand.

Er wollte allein sein, einfach nur allein.

_Warum waren Jungs und Mädchen auch dazu bestimmt, sich zu lieben? _

„Das ist doch jetzt hoffentlich nur ein schlechter Witz von dir, oder?" Fassungslos blickte Minako zu Ami, diesen Vorschlag konnte sie doch nicht allen ernstes gerade wirklich geäußert haben. Nein, Minako hatte sich diese Äußerung ihrer Freundin bestimmt nur eingebildet.

„Ich finde diese Idee, Taiki, Seiya und Yaten mit ins Boot zu holen, super." , entgegnete Rei erfreut. _Du hast es dir das doch nicht eingebildet und verdammt, die meinen das hier gerade wirklich Ernst. _„Minako, warum schaust du so entgeistert?", fragte Makoto, welche die Blondine schon eine Zeit lang unbemerkt beobachtete. „Können wir uns nicht andere Helfer aussuchen? Ich dachte eigentlich, dass wir uns mehr so .. na ja weibliche Helfer suchen." , stotterte das blonde Mädchen zögernd vor sich hin. „Mir kam die Idee so in den Sinn, da die Drei ja neu bei uns sind und ich empfinde es als ideale Möglichkeit, sie somit ein wenig besser in unsere Klasse eingliedern zu können." Warum musste Amis Sinn für soziales Verhalten aus derartig ausgeprägt sein? Minako seufzte angestrengt.

Nein, es reichte anscheinend nicht, dass dieser Yaten in ihrem Volleyballteam war. Nein, es reichte anscheinend auch nicht, dass er mit seinen zwei Brüder ausgerechnet in ihre Klasse gesteckt wurde und nein, es reichte wohl auch nicht aus, dass diese drei Jungs jetzt auch noch genau neben ihrer Wohnung eingezogen waren. Es wurde Minako anscheinend schier unmöglich gemacht, diesem Typ aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Diesem wirklich _gutaussehenden _Typen. _Verdammt! _Für solche Gedanken würde sich Minako am liebsten selber ohrfeigen. Aber das war hier, in Anwesenheit ihrer Freundinnen , sehr schlecht umsetzbar. Und außerdem würde das bestimmt auch ziemlich abstrus wirken. Die Mädels waren ja so einiges von ihr gewohnt, aber das sie sich selbst, ohne erdenklichen Grund, ohrfeigen würde – das wäre dann wirklich die Spitze des Eisberges.

„Mina?" Das plötzliche Zupfen an ihrem T-Shirt Ärmel ließ sie aufschrecken. Warum sie sich auch immer wieder in ihren Tagträumen verlieren musste – schrecklich Angewohnheit. „Du bist anscheinend die Einzige die von Amis Idee, die drei Jungs ins Boot zu holen, nicht so begeistert zu sein scheint." , stellte Rei fest und zog ihre Augenbrauen misstrauisch hoch. Das blonde Mädchen schien doch sonst Feuer und Flamme für die Zusammenarbeit mit derart gutaussehenden Jungs zu sein. Diese Sache mit … Takumi schien ihr wirklich zuzusetzen, was ja auch nicht großartig verwunderlich war – bei der miesen Show, die er abgezogen hat. In Reis Augen war es eine Schande, diesen Typen so ungeschoren davon kommen zu lassen. Eine Tracht Prügel hätte er verdient.

„Ich werde jetzt hier bestimmt nicht die Einzige sein, die sich gegen diese Idee stellt.", gab Minako schulterzuckend zu. Dann musste sie sich wohl, mehr schlecht als recht, mit diesem Schicksal abfinden. „Dann wäre das ja geklärt.", grinste Bunny breit vor sich hin. Doch es war nicht die alleinige Idee von Ami, die das blonde Mädchen so sehr zu erfreuen schien. Es war eher der sehnsüchtige Gedanken diesem gutaussehenden, schwarzhaarigen Jungen namens Seiya noch einmal nahe sein zu dürfen, welcher Bunny mit so viel Glück und Vorfreude erfüllte. Aber das sollte wohl lieber erst einmal ihr kleines, süßes Geheimnis bleiben.

„Wäre dann jetzt ja nur noch die Frage offen, wie wir die Jungs in unsere Pläne einweihen.", entgegnete Ami, während sie auf ihrem seitenlangen Stichpunktzettel auch den letzten Hacken ansetzte. „Das ist eine gute Frage, weiß jemand von euch wo sie wohnen?" Bunny zuckte ratlos mit ihren Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung Makoto. Vielleicht wohnen sie auch gar nicht zusammen." Das blonde Mädchen rümpfte ihre Nase. _Halt dich jetzt einfach ganz unauffällig aus diesem Gespräch raus. _Minako lehnte sich vorsichtig zurück und lauschte dem Gespräch ihrer Freundinnen, während sie in der Hoffnung verblieb, dass keins der Mädchen ihre Sprachlosigkeit bemerken würde. „Wieso sollten sie getrennt voneinander wohnen? Sie sind schließlich Geschwister, also wohnen sie bestimmt noch bei ihren Eltern oder so." „Ich sehe das genauso wie Rei. Aber mit diesen Informationen kommen wir leider nicht viel weiter." , stelle Ami fest und blickte in die nachdenklichen Gesichter ihrer Freundinnen. „Und wenn wir sie morgen einfach in der Schule darauf ansprechen? Ich meine, wir müssen das ja nicht vor der gesamten Klasse machen..." „Ja, sonst heißt es nur wieder , wir würden uns an die Neuen ranschmeißen.", ergänzte Rei ihre braunhaarige Freundin belustigt. „Dann wäre es wohl eher von Vorteil sie entweder vor dem Unterricht oder nach dem Unterricht ab zupassen." „Minako, wie denkst du eigentlich darüber?" , fragte Bunny. _Mist. Vielleicht solltest du es ihnen einfach sagen, sonst kommen sie selbst in 2 Jahren nicht zu einer vernünftigen Lösung des Problems. _„Ich weiß nicht." „Wie? Das ist alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast? Mehr nicht?", stellte das Mädchen mit den Zöpfen leicht perplex fest. „Aber wir könnten doch einfach ins Klassenbuch schauen, da stehen unsere Adressen doch normalerweise immer drin." „Aber Rei ... dringen wir damit nicht zu sehr in die Privatsphäre ein? Das hört sich beinahe so an, als ob wir die Jungs bespitzeln wollen.", gab Ami misstrauisch zu. Irgendwie schienen sich ihre Ideen im Kreis zu drehen.

„Okay, okay, okay. Ich frage sie.", seufzte Minako, worauf ihre Freundinnen sie verdutzt musterten. „Wie willst du das machen? Du weißt doch genauso wenig wie wir, wo sie wohnen." , gab Rei wenige Augenblicke später zu. „Na ja … Wie soll ich das jetzt am besten erklären …. Sie … Also die drei Jungs … sind … na ja …." , druckste Minako verlegen herum, worauf Bunny zusehends nervöser wurde. „Sprich bitte in ganzen Sätzen. Mit solch vorgeworfenen Satzbrocken können wir leider nicht viel anfangen. Wir spielen schließlich nicht 'Rate – welchen – Satz – meine – Freundin – sagen – will'." „Sie sind in die freie Wohnung neben mir eingezogen." So, nun war es raus.

„Dann ist die Lösung des Problems ja ganz einfach. Minako geht nachher einfach zu den Jungs und fragt sie.", stellte Ami erleichtert fest, während sie ihren Schreibblock und ihr Klemmbrett zurück in die Tasche räumte. „Warum hast du das nicht eher gesagt Mina? Dann hätten wir uns diese ganze Diskussion hier ersparen können.", seufzte Makoto und knuffte ihrer blonden Freundin in die Seite. „Ich kenne die Jungs ja jetzt auch noch nicht so gut und allein dann bei denen antanzen …" _Außerdem hab ich nicht sonderlich Lust, diesem Yaten heute noch einmal über den Weg laufen zu müssen. _

Doch Bunny tätschelte ihr aufmunternd über den Rücken : „Du packst das schon. Lass einfach deinen Charme spielen – und damit wäre das Projekt Kuchenbasar so gut wie geritzt." Bei Seiya und Taiki würde ein Mädchen wie Minako mit einer gehörigen Portion Charme bestimmt weit kommen – aber bei Yaten würde man selbst damit auf Granit beißen.

Es war einfach zu typisch. Minako war die Letzte die zu einem verabredeten Treffen mit ihren Freundinnen erschien und sie war wie immer auch die Letzte, die sich von Bunny verabschiedete.

Nachdem die anderen Mädchen bereits vor einer Stunde den Heimweg angetreten hatten, war es für Minako selbstverständlich ihrer blonden Freundin noch ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten. Ami musste zum Schachunterricht, Makoto konnte es kaum erwarten abertausende von bunten Kuchenrezepten herauszusuchen ,Rei war zum gemeinsamen Abendessen mit Yuuchiru verabredet gewesen und Mina – versuchte soviel Zeit wie möglich damit zu verbringen, die ihr übertragene Aufgabe möglichst sinnvoll und effektiv in weite Ferne zu schieben.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die Wohnung neben dir leer stand." , stellte Bunny nach einiger Zeit fest. „Die Familie die vorher dort gewohnt hat, ist vor etwa einem viertel Jahr ausgezogen Seitdem stand die Wohnung leer." „Da wurden dir jetzt aber drei reizende Nachbarn verpasst Mina.", stellte das blonde Mädchen lächelnd fest. Es stand ja jetzt wohl außer Frage, dass Bunny nun öfter bei ihrer Freundin übernachten würde. „Kann ich Samstag bei dir übernachten?" Mina blickte sie perplex an. Wie um alles in der Welt kam Bunny jetzt auf diese Frage, die irgendwie nicht so wirklich etwas mit ihrem aktuellen Gesprächsthema zu tun hatte. „Wir könnten ja wieder mal so einen richtigen Mädchenabend machen und vielleicht - ." _Bitte sag jetzt nicht das, was ich denke. _„ - könnten wir die Jungs auch einladen." Minako wusste jedoch nicht, ob sie auf die Aussage ihrer Freundin laut loslachen oder doch eher die Flucht ergreifen sollte. „Auf einem Mädchenabend haben Jungs aber meiner Meinung nicht wirklich viel verloren." , brachte sie nach einigen Minuten der Fassungslosigkeit hervor. Bunny blickte verlegen drein. „Na ja … dann machen wir eben einen Abend sowohl für Mädchen und auch für Jungen." „Wenn du unbedingt Zeit mit diesem Seiya verbringen möchtest, dann lade ihn doch zu einem Date oder so ein. Ich bezweifele nämlich irgendwie, dass meine Wohnung für irgendwelche Annäherungsversuche geeignet ist." „Wie … meinst du das?" Bunny, deren Wangen sich binnen weniger Sekunden purpurrot färbten, konnte Minakos Blick nicht länger standhalten. Es war ja nun wirklich nur sehr schwer zu übersehen, dass sich ihre Freundin unwiderruflich in diesen Seiya verguckt hatte. _Macho._

„Na ich meine es genau so, wie ich es gesagt habe meine Liebste. Und jetzt muss ich los sonst komme ich heute gar nicht mehr nach Hause." Die Blondine erhob sich und drückte einer immer noch sehr verlegenen Bunny einen Schmatz auf die Wange. „_Er_ hat im Übrigen nach dir gefragt." , grinste Minako. „Wirklich?" „Ja, wirklich und jetzt hör auf so überrascht zu gucken. Frag ihn lieber so schnell wie möglich nach einer Verabredung." „Warte … was hat er …?" Doch noch bevor Bunny diese Frage beenden konnte, hatte Minako ihr Haus bereits verlassen.

„Eine Verabredung..." , murmelte das junge Mädchen, während sie sich rücklings auf ihr Bett fallen ließ. Vielleicht war diese Idee gar nicht so abwegig. Doch sie konnte doch unmöglich zu diesem Jungen hingehen und ihn direkt nach einem … na ja Treffen fragen. Aber – warum konnte sie das eigentlich nicht?

„Findest du nicht, dass er so langsam mal wieder aus seinem Zimmer herauskommen könnte?" Seiya ließ seinen Blick auf die Küchenuhr schweifen. Auch nach fast zwei Stunden zeigte Yaten keinerlei Anstalten, sein Zimmer verlassen zu wollen um somit seinen Brüder ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten. „Vielleicht hat er sich ein wenig hingelegt oder ruht sich aus. Du kennst ihn doch hm? Er braucht eben sehr oft Zeit für sich.", gab Taiki zu während er eifrig damit beschäftigt zu sein schien , die leeren Schränke der Küche mit Geschirr zu befüllen. „Er braucht vor allen Dingen sehr viel Zeit für sich, daran besteht keineswegs Zweifel.", seufzte der Schwarzhaarige. „Wie dem auch sei, was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns zum Abendessen Pizzen besorgen. Hier um die Ecke hab ich ein Pizzarestaurant gesichtet. Das wäre doch jetzt genau das Richtige für uns." „Das du auch immer ans Essen denken musst.", stellte der Braunhaarige belustigt fest. „Es ist die besten Zeit für das Abendessen und außerdem beschwert sich mein Magen schon. Also Pizza?" „Du gibst ja sowieso keine Ruhe, da bleibt mir ja keine anderen Wahl oder?" , gab der Ältere schulterzuckend zu.

„Das haben Sie sehr wohl richtig erkannt, Herr Kou. Also machen wir los, eh du dir es noch einmal anders überlegst."

Doch als Seiya die Wohnungstür öffnete um den Hausflur zu betreten, blieb er abrupt stehen. „Minako?", fragte er entgeistert und mustere den unangekündigten Besuch neugierig. „Ich wollte gerade zu euch, aber wie ich sehe wolltet ihr im Gegensatz dazu gerade weg.", stellte das Mädchen fest und deute auf Seiyas Jacke, der er fest in seiner linken Hand hielt. „Taiki und ich wollen nur schnell eine Pizza holen. Sollen wir dir eine mitbringen?" Mit dieser Frage schien Minako jedoch vollkommen überfordert zu sein. Eigentlich wollte sie die Jungs doch nur fragen, ob sie mit ihrer eher gezwungenen Teilnahme am Kuchenbasar einverstanden waren und jetzt lud sie Seiya unaufgefordert dazu ein, ihr eine Pizza mitzubringen? Irgendwie ging Minako das alles gerade ein wenig zu schnell.

„Mach es dir einfach auf dem Sofa bequem und warte auf uns, wir sind sofort wieder da." _Wie jetzt - der will das ich in deren Wohnung warte? _„Falls du es vergessen haben solltest – meine Wohnung befindet sich zufälligerweise nur vier Fußschritte von dieser hier entfernt. Ich kann auch bei mir warten und dann nochmal vorbei kommen wenn mit dem Essen fertig seid." Die hastigen Worte des jungen Mädchens drohten sich zu überschlagen.

„Sieh an, da ist wohl jemand schüchtern?", grinste der Schwarzhaarige und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. Unfassbar – wie konnte sich Bunny ausgerechnet in so einen eingebildeten Blödmann verknallen? Und Minako musste ihr ja auch unbedingt noch den Vorschlag, ihn zu einer Verabredung einzuladen, unter die Nase reiben. Aber immerhin – Charme hatte dieser Seiya, das musste die Blondine unweigerlich zugeben. _Davon könnte er seinem Bruder ja vielleicht auch mal eine kleine Prise abgeben. _

Und es kam wie es kommen musste – wenige Minuten später saß eine vollkommen entnervte Minako im Wohnzimmer der Kou Brüder, umringt von zahlreichen Umzugskarton. Wie konnte sie sich nur von dieser dämlichen Idee überzeugen lassen, hier allein auf Seiya und Taiki zu warten? _Moment mal –_ Seiya und Taiki … Aber eigentlich waren es doch drei Brüder. Sollte das etwas heißen, dass – Yaten noch hier in der Wohnung war?


End file.
